Mi Ángel Caído
by Valtrax
Summary: Sasuke, un chico desiteresado en la mayoría de las cosas. Un dia no muy especial, algo sobrenatural afecta su ritmo de vida. Vee caer un ángel. Y no es un Angel cualquiera, si no que es SU angel de la guardia.
1. Chapter 1

**El Ángel Caído**

El pelinegro caminaba como siempre sin mucho interés por los callejones que daban a su hogar, este día había sido largo, tedioso y extenuante. Solo quería llegar a su hogar y poder relajarse. Como siempre, no había nadie por las calles cercanas a su casa, la residencia era nueva y la mayoría de las casas aun no estaban habitadas.

Caminaba en completo silencio mirando el esplendoroso atardecer que hacia que los últimos destellos dorados del sol, dieran color a las blancas nubes.

Pero algo llamo su atención, una pequeña luz descendía por entre unas nubes. Se restregó los ojos para saber si era imaginación suya. No, no lo era.

La curiosidad se apodero de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a correr. Cosa muy extraña en el, la mayoría de las cosas no le interesaban, pero esto era distinto. Corría sin quitar la vista de la luz, como temiendo perderla de vista. De pronto una extraña sombra negra comenzó a ascender, envolviéndola por completo absorbiendo aquella luz, un grito desesperado lo alerto que algo andaba mal.

-¿!que diablos es eso ¡?-se pregunto al acercarse y notar, que lo que el veía, no era una sombra, sino una especie de demonio.

Cuándo estuvo cerca, se escondió detrás de un árbol para poder observar mejor. Por entre las oscuras garras del extraño ser, podía ver alguno que otro destello de luz, y miles de plumas caían con gracias desde el lugar.

De pronto la sombra comenzó a desvanecerse, y desde donde estaba pudo ver un bulto que caía con rapidez.

**Las garras de un terrible ser,  
desplumaban a un ángel en el cielo,  
desde aquí lo vi caer,  
hacia el baldío de los misterios,**

Corrió con desespero hasta el baldío lleno de escombros y basura producto de las construcciones donde cayó el bulto y nuevamente se oculto tras unos arbustos, no lo podía creer, realmente no lo podía creer. ¿Esas cosas no existen o si?

-debo estar soñando.-musito tratando de autoconvencerse que aquello no era real.

Era un ángel, o lo que quedaba. Las albas plumas que le quedaban en sus alas estaban manchadas de rojo, su ropa estaba rasgada y su cuerpo estaba herido. Desde donde se encontraba podía oír tenues sollozos.

-esto debe ser un sueño.-repetía mientras salía de su escondite a paso lento, el crujir de una rama pisada por Sasuke alerto al ángel que alguien se acercaba. Levanto su rostro encontrándose con los ojos mas oscuros que nunca había visto, los cuales le parecían familiares. El por su parte se acercó con cautela perdido en los ojos de aquel ángel, en los cuales solo veía miedo y tristeza.

-¿estas bien?-tartamudeó Sasuke aun pensando que posiblemente era un sueño.

El ángel no contesto.

-oye… ¿estas bien?-repitió

-¡No te acerques!-exclamo el ángel, dando difícilmente unas aletadas enviando grandes ráfagas de viento impidiendo el avance del chico y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-tranquila… tranquila, no te haré daño.

-¡no te acerques!-nuevamente pidió, pero esta vez no pudo aletear, sus alas estaban muy heridas así que solo se cubrió con ella quedando en una especie de capullo.

-no te haré daño, solo quiero ayudarte.-decía mientras se acercaba lentamente.-no te haré daño…

Sasuke se acerco tanto, que pudo tocar las alas del ángel, las cuales tenían una suavidad maravillosa. El ángel al sentir como Sasuke tocaba sus plumas deshizo el capullo he intento volar elevándose unos metros.

Sasuke estaba atónito, ¿realmente estas cosas sucedían? ¿O eran producto de su imaginación?

De pronto algo extraño sucedió, las alas del ángel desaparecieron convirtiéndose en millones de lucecitas. El ángel comenzó a caer inconciente nuevamente, pero esta vez Sasuke pudo llegar a tiempo para atraparla.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto mientras la meneaba.

El ángel lentamente abrió los ojos y al encontrarse cara a cara con Sasuke se soltó de su agarre asustada. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, como tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-eres tu…-dijo al fin el ángel.- eres Sasuke.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el pelinegro con intriga.

-por que era la encargada de cuidarte. Soy tu ángel de la guarda.

El pelinegro comenzó a reír como hacia años que no lo hacia.

-¿por quien me tomas? ¿Por un imbécil?

El ángel lo miro seriamente. Sasuke concluyo que no le mentía.

-bien, si fuera cierto que eres mi ángel de la guarda, entonces conoces todo de mi ¿no?, dime, cuantos años tengo.

-28

-¿mi primer beso?

-a la salida de la escuela con una niña llamada Ino.

-¿color favorito?

-negro

-¿mi dolor mas grande?

-la perdida de tu familia

Bien, era cierto, aquel ángel lo conocía a la perfección, pero si ese era su ángel de la guarda ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Y por que fue atacada? Definitivamente no comprendía nada.

-no me mires así-pidió ella bajando la cabeza.

-lo siento, es solo que todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-fui expulsada…-respondió con tristeza mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿eres un ángel caído?-ella asintió.- ¿Qué has hecho? Digo, ¿por que te han expulsado?

-yo, no lo recuerdo bien… es todo muy confuso.

-¿y que ha sido eso negro que te ha atacado?

-un demonio, he sido condenada a la mortalidad y el se encargo de eso.

-¿sabias que te atacaría?-ella asintió- ¿y por que no te has defendido?

-dios lo ha decidido así…

No me mires así,  
Dios me ha hecho para caer,  
y no sientas pena por mí,  
tal vez vivir cueste el pecado,  
y si todo lo soñado,  
no viviré en la realidad,  
es el ángel que te cuida,  
el que ves caído acá.

Sasuke miraba con tristeza, quizás sea cierto, quizás todo aquello era realidad y no un sueño. Si era así, entonces debía ayudarle, no podía dejar que su ángel muriera.

-ven, te ayudare a levantarte.

-no te molestes… debo morir.

-¡¿de que hablas no te dejare morir aquí?!

-¡no, no tu no lo entiendes, le he fallado y por eso he de morir!

-no dejare que mueras…

-¡por favor, déjame morir!-suplico con dificultad.-ya no hay razón para seguir viviendo, he fallado en mi misión y por eso he sido condenada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura…

-bien Sakura escúchame, si lo que me estas diciendo es cierto, que tu eres mi ángel de la guarda no te dejare morir.-decía mientras se acercaba para ayudarle.

-¡no te acerques, déjame morir!-pidió lastimosamente.

Sasuke la miro, podía ver perfectamente sus heridas. Y si no eran tratadas pronto, era muy posible que se desangrara ahí mismo.

**Las espinas del cardo santo,  
lo abrazaron en su caída,  
entre sahumerios de basura,  
el ángel aquel se moría, **

Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, el ángel se alejaba, pero cada vez con menos fuerzas, hasta que llego el momento que no pudo más. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sus piernas le fallaron cayendo de bruces al suelo, el pelinegro corrió hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

-Sasuke…-hablo ella con lentitud y dificultad-si le he fallado a dios, también te he fallado a ti… perdón…-su mirada se desvanecía poco a poco…

-es pera, no… no te vayas. ¡Reacciona!- le decía tratando de mantenerla despierta.

**Sentí un vacío a mis espaldas,  
y sentí que solo me quedaba,  
en el baldío de los misterios,  
con esos ojos tristes que me hablaban.**

Sasuke era medico y a pesar de eso, en ese momento sentía una desesperación inexplicable, todo lo aprendido durante tantos años ahora no lo recordaba. Solo podía ver a una niña con una belleza tan pura que parecía que su rostro era iluminado por cierta luz desde su interior. Sentía pena por aquel frágil ser que cruelmente había sido desterrado desde los cielos y ahora moría aquí entre sus brazos rodeada de basura.

-no, no me mires así, no sientas pena por mi… si Dios me ha hecho caer, es por algo**.**

**No me mires así,  
Dios me ha hecho para caer,  
y no sientas pena por mí,  
tal vez vivir cueste el pecado,  
y si todo lo soñado,  
no viviré en la realidad,  
es el ángel que te cuida,  
el que ves caído acá. **

**-**yo he sido la encargada de velar por ti Sasuke, el me había encomendado esa tarea. Ser tu ángel de la guarda.-hablo Sakura dejando caer una lagrimas de sus ojos. Era una lágrimas tan pura, que parecía brillar.

-guarda silencio… te llevare a un hospital- le dijo tomándola y levantándose con ella en brazos.

-perdóname Sasuke… si te he fallado perdóname, si no he sabido protegerte perdóname… -fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desvanecerse completamente en sus brazos.

-no… espera ¡no te vayas!... ¡despierta!

**Es el ángel que te cuida,  
que se está muriendo acá**

* * *

y bien hasta aqui, tuve problemas al subirlo, aun no entiendo bien como manejar esta pag. _

Yo corrí desesperado,  
sentí el ardor de una herida abierta,  
estaba el ángel ahí tirado,  
y en sus ojos habló la tristeza.


	2. El Despertar

**Capitulo 2**

**El despertar**

- ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto la chica mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-estas en mi casa.-respondió Sasuke quien entraba en la habitación.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamo la chica.

-tranquila, no hagas movimientos violentos, te he curado la herida pero aun así necesitas descanso.

Sakura esquivo la mirada apenada.-te pedí que me dejaras morir.

-lo se, pero no pude hacerlo… ten come algo.- le dijo acercándole un pastelillo.

-¿Qué es?

Sasuke pareció divertido.-un pastelillo

-pastelillo- repitió la chica mientras lo miraba con curiosidad-¿debo comerlo?

-hmp, si tienes hambre…

La chica masco el dulce con ganas, de pronto sus ojos parecieron brillar ante aquel dulce sabor.

-¡sugoi!-exclamo metiéndose a la boca el resto del pastelillo que le quedaba.

-si aun tienes hambre baja a desayunar.-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo sola se acerco hasta la orilla de la cama notando que llevaba su sucia y manchada toga.

**

Sasuke se estaba poniendo la mesa cuando escucho los pasos de la chica por la escalera.- ¿quieres café o jugo?-pregunto sin voltear a ver.

-etto… café.-respondió indecisa.

Sasuke sirvió el café y llevo la cafetera hasta la cocina. Luego abrió la nevera y saco un cartón de leche y camino hacia la mesa mientras tomaba un trago. En menos de un segundo el toda la leche estaba en el suelo y Sasuke tapaba su nariz reteniendo los chorros de sangre que salían por su nariz.

-¡que haces así!-grito apuntándola con el dedo.- ¿!por que estas desnuda ¡?

-¿uh? Que hay de malo Sasuke.-pregunto la chica mirándose de pies a cabeza.

-¿que hay de malo?-pregunto sarcástico volteándose para no ver la desnudes de la chica-no puedes andar por ahí desnuda…

-que de malo en ello, es mi cuerpo, además los querubines siempre están desnudos y no hay nada de malo en eso.

-pe-pero ya no estas allá arriba, las cosas aquí abajo son diferentes, debes estar siempre vestida.

Sakura bajo su cabeza con pesar, lo último que quería era molestar a su protegido.-esta bien- respondió cabizbaja y subió nuevamente por las escaleras.

-mi toga esta muy sucia… ¿Qué podría usar?-pregunto mirando por toda la habitación.-Mm… ¡ya se!

**

Cuando bajo, Sasuke se encontraba secando la leche del suelo. Y este al alzar su vista…

-¿Qué, que es lo que llevas puesto?-pregunto indicándola con el dedo y un tic en el ojo.

Sakura se miro curiosa.-una toga… la he encontrado en la cama.

-pe-pero esa es mi… es mi…

En efecto, Sakura llevaba puesta las sabanas de la cama de Sasuke y amarrada en los pechos y cintura con los cordones de las zapatillas nuevas de Sasuke, claro este aun no lo sabía. Por ahora…

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Estuvo mal que ocupara tus togas?

Sasuke miro la acomplejada cara de su invitada y se relajo un poco dando un suspiró.- no… esta bien.

**

Una vez que estuvieron sentados desayunando, Sasuke saco a la luz el tema que le importaba.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto mirando fijamente como la chica arrugaba su rostro por la amargura del café.

-pues no lo se… estoy muy confundida. Yo solo se ser un… ángel. Y ni siquiera creo haberlo hecho bien, de no ser así seguiría allá arriba.

-yo no tengo problemas en que te quedes aquí, pero quizás a ti si te moleste.

-gracias… pero no puedo aceptar. Creo que ya te he molestado bastante. Además no seria correcto que un ángel dependa de su protegido.

-¿y donde iras?

-no lo se, donde mis pies me lleven, en todas partes del mundo hay gente de buenos corazones.

Sasuke la miro burlón, de seguro ella no sabia nada de nada, las calles estaba llenas de ladrones y timadores, y cualquiera que la vea así se la llevaría para sus fines siniestros.

-te quedaras aquí.-propuso firme.

-gracias, pero no… no podría ser una carga.

-no lo serás, además si no quieres serlo podrías encontrar trabajo como de recepcionista en algo.-Sasuke se la imagino alocada recibiendo llamadas telefónicas, reclamos de clientes y apenas tecleando en un computador.-bueno quizás en eso no, pero que tal vendedora en algún kiosco –nuevamente se imagino a la chica enredada sin saber como dar vuelto, ni mucho menos conociendo las cosas que le pedían, corriendo de aquí para allá como loca.-bufo- quizás en eso tampoco…

-ya lo se...-hablo ella.-bueno según yo creo he sido expulsada por haber llevado a cabo mal mi trabajo ¿no?

Sasuke levanto una ceja, creía saber el punto de la chica.

-entonces que tal si trato de hacer bien mi trabajo aquí… quizás me dejen volver.

Sasuke la miro, aun le costaba creer todo lo que estaba pasando, de vez en vez se daba pellizcos para saber que no esta soñando.

-quiero cuidarte, quiero volver a ser tu ángel de la guarda. Solo dime que es lo que necesitas que yo te ayudare a ser feliz.

El chico esbozo una sonrisa calida. Sakura parecía ser tan solo una niña de 16 años… sus rasgos faciales eran aun infantiles y su cuerpo era fino y no desarrollado. Le causaba gracia el interés de la chica por hacerle feliz.

-si quieres hacerme feliz y cuidarme como dices tendrás que quedarte.

-lo se, pero a cambio te conseguiré la felicidad que quieras, te protegeré y velare por ti, seré el mejor ángel.

Sasuke bufo… no tenía gana alguna de que esa chica lo estuviera siguiendo por todos lados, y mucho menos cuando tenía turno en el hospital, por un momento agradecía dios la semana que le dieron para acomodarse bien en su nueva casa. Así tendría tiempo para buscarle algo que hacer.

-dime Sasuke ¿aun no estas enamorado?-pregunto la chica

Sasuke pareció incomodo y molesto por la pregunta.-no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Tengo mucho que trabajar.

-pero Sasuke, se debe trabajar para vivir, no vivir para trabajar, además enamorarse es parte de tu misión en la tierra.

-¿mi misión?

-claro, es la misión que cada humano tiene para fortalecer el anima mundi. El alma del mundo.

Sasuke se aburría de esa conversación, a decir verdad nunca ha sido muy creyente de ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo después del accidente sus padre y su hermano.

-no me digas que no sabes nada acerca de tu otra parte.-pregunto Sakura escandalizada.

-No…- respondió desinteresado.

-¡pero como es posible que no conozcas tu misión en la tierra? Bien, yo te la explicare.

-no te molestes.

-no es molestia.-le dijo ella con una "angelical" sonrisa.

-bien todo empieza con la reencarnación, cuando uno muere el alma se divide en dos partes, un femenina y una masculina. Y así sucesivamente en algunas reencarnaciones. Es decir que están todos esparcidos por gran parte de este mundo. Y todos hacen parte del anima mundi.

Cuando las almas se dividen, el anima mundi se debilita, y la única forma de fortalecerlo es encontrando tu otra parte. Y esa unión se llama **amor**. Esa es tu misión, ayudar al anima mundi a fortalecerse encontrando a tu otra parte, de la cual fuiste alguna vez uno. ¿Entiendes?

-si…

-es por eso que te ayudare a encontrar a tu otra parte.

-¿Y que sucedería si no pudiera encontrarla?-pregunto Sasuke ya un poco interesado en el tema.

-ten certeza de que te cruzaras con tu otra parte alguna vez. Aunque sea por unos instantes, será más que suficiente. Ya que ese instante te dará un amor tan intenso que justificara el resto de tus días.

Sasuke quedo pensativo, será cierto lo que ella dice, o será tan solo… ¡bah! No sabia que pensar

-¡bien! Comencemos la búsqueda.-exclamo la chica levantando su mano al cielo en señal de animo.

-de todos los Ángeles me tuvo que tocar esta.-pensó Sasuke al ver a la chica riendo como estúpida y apuntando al cielo.-antes de empieces tu "búsqueda"-hablo Sasuke- debemos comprarte ropa. No pensaras salir a la calle con sabanas puestas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi toga?

-nada, solo creo que es mejor que te pongas otra cosa, vamos a la habitación, creo tener algunas cosas que me quedan chicas para que te puedas poner por ahora.

-esta bien-dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar por las escaleras seguidas por Sasuke.

Ella subió primero, y a los cuantos pasos después Sasuke, el cual por instinto miro hacia arriba.

De pronto Sakura sintió un fuerte ruido tras de ella y al voltearse vio a Sasuke el cual al parecer había rodado escalera abajo y se encontraba en el suelo tapándose la nariz.

-¿Qué te paso Sasuke?-dijo bajando rápidamente a para ayudarle.

-tu-tu-tu estas sin pantaletas…-dijo Sasuke al borde del colapso.

-¿pantaletas? ¿Qué es eso?

-es algo que… que se pone debajo de la ropa. Para tapar tus partes íntimas.

-AH… pues no, no uso. Para que llevar más ropa.

-¡por que es así como debe ser!-Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse, la chica no sabia nada de costumbres, modales y mucho menos como vestir.-bien vamos buscar la ropa.-Sakura comenzó a subir.- ¡espera! Yo subo primero.

**

-bien creo que con esto bastara.-dijo Sasuke al dejarle una de sus polera que le quedaba chica y un short que a ella le quedaba como bermuda.-eres muy escuálida…-le dijo el.

-¿y eso es malo?

-Mm… depende.

-¿de que?

Sasuke pensó que explicarle todo eso seria muy aburrido.-olvídalo.

Salieron de la casa rumbo a un lugar donde pudieran comprar ropa.

-dios todo esto seria muy complicado…-pensó al llegar a la primera tienda que visitarían. La de ropa interior. La cual estaba llena de chicas.


	3. De compras y algo mas

* * *

¡3 capitulo up! No me he tardado en actualizar por que tengo escrito hasta el capi nº 5. Agradezco que hayan dejado sus comentarios y opiniones.

Espero que este también sea de su agrado.

PD: tendrá songfic solo en algunos capítulos.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**De compras y algo más…**

Salieron de la casa rumbo a un lugar donde pudieran comprar ropa.

-dios todo esto seria muy complicado…-pensó al llegar a la primera tienda que visitarían. La de ropa interior. La cual estaba llena de chicas

--

-escúchame atentamente Sakura.-le dijo el pelinegro en la entrada de la tienda sujetándole ambos hombros y tragando saliva. La pelirosa asintió cómplicemente como si de una misión se tratase.-entraras ahí, te dirigirás a la vendedora y pedirás pantaletas. Y luego le das el dinero. ¿Me entendiste?

La pelirosa asintió, la ruborizada cara de Sasuke la asustaba.-sa-Sasuke, yo no quiero entrar… yo.-recapacito.

-¿pero que dices yo no entrare ahí? Eso es cosa de mujeres.-Sasuke la soltó y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos para después rolar sus ojos y mirar hacia otro lado esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-pe-pero…

-dale entra y si no puedes, ahí vemos como le hacemos ¿vale?-le dijo Sasuke para tranquilizarla.

-esta bien.-Sakura tomo el dinero que le paso Sasuke y entro en la tienda.

Sasuke estaba impaciente, Sakura ya se había tardado un poco. Hmp, quizás le aya gustado esto de escoger ropa y debe estarse peleando dentro con las demás chicas por las mejores pantaletas.

De pronto vio salir a Sakura con una bolsa en la mano mientras se le acercaba con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-preguntó aliviado.

-muy bien Sasuke, ¡mira lo que me he comprado!-exclamo abriendo la bolsa para mostrar lo que compro, mientras que Sasuke agitaba sus brazos.

-Sakura, no aquí no…--le pidió el chico en vano, Sakura había sacado su compra. Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron blancos y su mandíbula se desencajo.

Miro la inocente mirada de la chica que esperaba su aprobación a su nueva compra. –lo hiciste bien ¿pero no crees que son muy grandes para ti? –pregunto Sasuke en susurro mientras la gente de los alrededores reían o murmuraban ante la escena.

Sakura estaba frente a Sasuke con unas pantaletas "enormes" que mínimo le llegaban al ombligo y llegaban hasta medo muslo. (Parecidas a las de las abuelas XD)

-¿tu crees? Veras, me mostró varias pero las encontré muy pequeñas e incomodas. Y estas se ven más cómodas.

-Sakura, ese tipo de pantaletas las usan las mujeres… de mayor edad.

-lo siento…-respondió cabizbaja.

-no es nada, no me digas lo siento… hagamos algo, ve a comprar nuevamente unas mas pequeñas y luego te las pruebas en casa y ves cual te acomoda vale.

-si…-dijo la chica tomando nuevamente dinero y corriendo a la tienda dejándole en las manos su enorme pantaleta a Sasuke.

Este suspiro cansado, se suponía que estos días serian de relajo, y véanlo ahora. Nuevamente Sakura se demoro, Sasuke estaba impaciente. De pronto ve a la chica salir con una bolsa más grande que la anterior.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! esta vez lo hice bien…-gritaba Sakura mientras se acercaba y rebuscaba en su bolsa para mostrar nuevamente su compra, Sasuke hizo el ademán de reclamar pero se dio cuenta que seria en vano. Así que rolo sus ojos, la chica definitivamente no conocía lo que era la vergüenza.

Fijo la vista en la sonriente Sakura la cual esperaba ansiosa el veredicto de Sasuke.

¿Resultado?

presión arterial alta.

Sangramiento nasal

Estado de shock

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

-sa-Sakura ¿que le pediste a la vendedora?

-pues le dije textual…

_-hola, soy yo de nuevo…_

_-¿sucede algo con las pantaletas que se llevo?_

_-etto, no de hecho creo que se veían muy cómodas, pero a Sasuke no le gusto._

_--ah…hombres.-suspiro la vendedora cansada_

_-el dijo que debía ser algo mas pequeño_

_-Mm… así que esa es la situación, bien creo que tengo lo indicado para que a EL le guste, pase por aquí._

Sakura sostenía en la mano un conjunto extremadamente sexy, de encaje rojo, con breteles y ligas.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? estas rojo ¿te sientes mal?

Dios esto iba mal, tendría que hacerlo, aunque lo odiara tendría que hacerlo. Sujeto titubeante el brazo de Sakura y la encamino a la tienda a grandes zancadas.

-ho-hola…-saludo Sasuke al entrar, ya que todas las mujeres presentes se extrañaron al ver un hombre ahí.-qui-quiero pantaletas.-prácticamente le grito a la vendedora.

-que talla.-respondió tranquila.

-son para ella.-le dijo indicando con la mirada.

-hola otra vez.-saludo Sakura sonriente, Sasuke se sintió molesto ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo en una situación tan embarazosa como esta? Hmp… bueno después de todo comprar ropa interior de chica no era nada del otro mundo. Así que pues se relajo.

La vendedora tomo unas cajas desde unas repisas y comenzó a sacar pantaletas juveniles, de las cuales Sasuke tuvo que elegir ya que a Sakura no le parecían mucho.

-gracias por su compra.-les dijo de despedida la vendedora.

-bien eso era todo ves… no fue tan difícil.-suspiro Sasuke una vez fuera.-ahora solo faltan algunos vestidos o algo así.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al centro comercial donde entraron a algunas tiendas juveniles por ropas para Sakura, nadie lo miro extraño, ya que de hecho el era un hombre mayor y Sakura se veía apenas una chiquilla de 15 años. Una escena bastante tierna de padre e hija a los ojos de los demás.

-¡Sasuke esto es hermoso!-decía Sakura maravillada con el vestido que se estaba probando. Su rostro se vio iluminado por una bella sonrisa mientras danzaba para si luciendo su nuevo vestido

Sasuke la miraba con ternura, sin duda la chica era y seria un problemas para el. Pero tan solo el hecho de verla sonreír feliz le encantaba, ver su rostro le daba la impresión que Sakura no conocía los conceptos de, vergüenza, problemas, estrés, tristeza… en cambio podía ver ella casi palpable la felicidad, la alegría infinita. Tenía una belleza extraña. Sin querer una sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios.

-es una niña muy saludable.-escucho tras de si una voz.

-lo es.-respondió por cortesía. Mientras seguía maravillado ante Sakura.

-usted se ve un padre orgulloso, y quien no con una hija tan bella.

Un balde de agua fría cayo sobre su cabeza, y su ensoñación se vio disuelta. ¿En que mierda estaba pensando? ¡Por dios el podría ser su padre!... bueno nunca tanto, pero si era bastante mayor que ella… además ella era su ángel, y demasiado cría y escuálida para su gusto.

-si ya terminaste con tu baile debemos irnos.-hablo duro para llamar la atención de Sakura mientras cancelaba el vestido y otras cosas compradas.

-¡si!

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar en silencio por las calles. Sasuke mantenía una expresión fría, y Sakura se sentía un poco afligida por el, ya que presentía que estaba molesto por algo. De pronto una fuerte punzada en su corazón la detuvo, le estaba previniendo que algo iba a suceder. Sasuke no noto el malestar de la chica y siguió caminando.

Sakura miraba desesperada hacia los alrededores, su respiración parecía agitada y su cara reflejaba. Y de pronto lo vio venir, su presentimiento era acertado, Sasuke iba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que al cruzar la calle no noto que un camión se dirigía a el a toda velocidad.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Sakura con pánico pensar que aquel camión dañaría a su protegido, Sasuke al escuchar el agudo grito de la chica se percato de su situación pero su cuerpo se paralizo.

Sakura comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas pudieran darle-"si tan solo aun tuviera mis alas"-pensaba mientras corría para proteger a Sasuke. El conductor del camión noto la presencia de Sasuke en el camino, trato de esquivar la dirección pero la calle era muy estrecha, y si lo esquivaba causaría aun mas daño. Solo le quedaba confiar en sus frenos.

Sasuke podía sentir sus latidos en la garganta, un sudor frío baño su cuerpo ¿era así como acabaría su vida? ¿Sin siquiera haber conocido el amor? El impacto del camión era inminente, solo le quedaba cerrar sus ojos a la espera de su destino.

Los transeúntes que había en los alrededores ahogaron un grito de pavor al ver la escena. Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo de elevaba y era lanzado a gran velocidad, el impacto de la caída fue dura. Pero… no sentía dolor.

Abrió sus ojos para comprobar lo que esperaba. Sakura estaba encima de su pecho. Le había salvado.

Mucha gente se acerco para comprobar que Sasuke estuviera bien, y poder ver a la salvadora del chico.

-¿Sasuke estas bien?

-si…-Sasuke no cabía en su asombro, estuvo a punto de morir y había sido salvado por Sakura. Por su ángel.

-cuidado, cuidado con permiso soy enfermera, cuidado-pedía una chica entre la multitud para abrirse paso y revisar a Sasuke y Sakura.- ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto acercándose a Sakura para revisarle las extremidades por alguna fractura.

-si estoy bien-respondió la pelirosa poniéndose de pie.

-¿y tu?-le pregunto a Sasuke-¿te duele algo?

-creo que me he torcido la muñeca, pero nada grave.-dijo tratando de levantarse, a lo cual la chica le ayudo sosteniéndolo de un lado y Sasuke pasando su brazo por la cintura.

Sakura miraba atentamente la escena cuando algo torcido le pasó por su mente.

-por cierto soy Sakura.-se presento la pelirosa ante la enfermera.

-soy megumi

-y el es Sasuke Uchiha, soltero, 28 años.-hablo Sakura con una sonrisita.

A Sasuke se le hizo un tic en el ojo, acaso Sakura no esta pensando en…

-¿te gustaría cenar con el esta noche?-pregunto Sakura inocente sin ningún rodeo previo.

Megumi se extraño por repentina propuesta-¿Qué?-pregunto mirando a Sasuke. El cual le desvió la mirada.

Sakura se acerco sigilosamente a Sasuke y lo tomo por el cuello agachándolo a su altura y susurrándole algo.

-vamos Sasuke, ella podría ser tu otra parte.

-no lo creo, además no la conozco.

-pues para eso cenaran, para conocerse. No pierdes nada.

-Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea.

-jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

El pelinegro bufo dándose por vencido ante la pelirosa.

-¿que te parece a las 8?-pregunto Sasuke sin ningún interés.

Megumi no sabia que responder, pero después de todo el chico era bastante agraciado. ¿Qué habría de malo e tener una cita?-esta bien, ¿Dónde?

-que te parece en ese restaurante… -dijo Sasuke indicando un lugar frente a ellos-la comida ahí es deliciosa.

-esta bien, nos vemos a las 8-respondió ella mientras se alejaba.

-¡KYYYAAAAA! Sasuke lo hemos conseguido, estoy segura que ella podría ser, es bonita, es inteligente, es enfermera y tu eres medico ¡todo calza! ¿Dime lo viste?-le preguntaba mientras retomaban su camino a casa.

-¿ver el que?

-¿Lo viste en sus ojos?

-no se de que hablas…

-del brillo Sasuke de mas hablaría. Del brillo que la delata como tu otra parte, esa es la forma de reconocerla.

-no vi ningún brillo en sus ojos Sakura.

-Mm… que extraño, bueno quizás tal vez ella aun no se da cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro y que vivirán felices por el resto de sus días.-fantaseaba Sakura con ojitos brillantes.

-nadie vive feliz por el resto de sus días Sakura, eso solo sale en cuentos.

-nadie vive feliz hasta el fin de sus días cuando están con la persona incorrecta. Cuando se ciegan con alguien que no esta destinado para ellos. Es por eso que hay tanto desamor hoy en día, las personas cada vez entienden menos su misión en esta vida. Y traen al mundo hijos con la persona equivocada, luego se separan y esos niños sufren.-hablaba Sakura con gran sabiduría en el tema.

Sasuke estaba impresionado por las palabras de la chica, a veces era muy irritante y despistada, y a veces parecía transformarse en otra persona totalmente distinta, con un aire bastante sabio.

-¡Sasuke se te hará tarde!-gritaba Sakura desde fuera de la puerta del baño.-¡apresúrate!

-ya voy.-respondió al salir totalmente listo

-bien, espero que te valla bien… -le dijo a modo de despedida mientras lo veía abrir la puerta para marcharse.

-por cierto Sakura… gracias por salvarme-hablo Sasuke antes de salir completamente por la puerta.

-no hay de que, para eso estoy. –le respondió sonriendo con dulzura extrema-Te estaré esperando despierta para que me cuentes como te fue.-le grito al verlo alejarse.

Eran ya las 12:00 y Sasuke se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa cansado, la velada había sido agobiante, megumi definitivamente no era la chica para el, su personalidad chispeante no era de su gusto, sin mencionar sus actitudes de regalada, y su forma de vestir… y la forma de maquillarse exageradamente.

Había sido una total perdida de tiempo y dinero.

Entro en completo sigilo, comenzó a caminar por la casa en busca de su ángel, pero nada, ni señas de ella en ningún lado. De pronto escucho el sonido del televisor desde su habitaron, la abrió lentamente y allí estaba ella, durmiendo desparramada sobre la cama.

Sasuke se quedo de pie junto a la cama admirando su placido rostro iluminado por las imágenes del televisor. La causo gracia el verla con una de sus poleras la cual le quedaba gigante. Ella era sin duda aun una niña.

La tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos para correrla hasta un lado e la cama y meterla dentro para arroparla.

Sasuke decidió tomar un baño antes de acostarse así que tomo unas toallas y se metió a la ducha. La tibia agua recorría su cuerpo relajándolo. Estos dos últimos días habían sido de locos. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El no era del tipo de personas a las cueles les sucedían cosas extraordinarias. El solo se consideraba uno más.

Extrañamente desde que Sakura había llegado, se sentía especial.

Salio del baño con su pijama puesto y miro hacia la cama, nuevamente Sakura se encontraba desparramada ocupando todo el espacio. Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada, se limito a acomodarla nuevamente.

-Sasuke…-escucho salir de los labios de la pelirosa. El pelinegro se sintió extrañamente feliz de escuchar su nombre escapar de los labios de ella mientras dormía.

Se acomodó en su lado de la cama para poder dormir y esperar su siguiente loco día.

-¡Sasuke!-escucho gritar desde el baño, se levanto de inmediato con cierto temor de algo le hubiera pasado a la chica.

-¿Sakura que sucede?-pregunto desde afuera.

-me estoy muriendo…-dijo en un hilo de voz-creo que no podré ayudarte a ser feliz, tendrás que terminar tu misión sin mi ayuda.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Dime que te sucede?

-estoy herida…

A Sasuke no le importo mas sus buenos modales y abrió de golpe la puerta del baño para encontrarse con la pelirosa sentada en el suelo con sangre en sus manos y en el suelo.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-desperté herida Sasuke, lo lamento manche tus togas.

Sasuke corrió hasta su cama y tiro hasta atrás las frazadas para encontrarse con un manchon de sangre.

Regreso con lentitud hasta el baño.

-Sakura, no estas herida, solo te ha llegado el periodo…-Sasuke suspiro cansado- genial ahora tendría que ir a comprar tampones y toallas higiénicas.

* * *

jaja que gracioso, me encanta este capitulo, y el siguiente, que quizas lo suba mañana.


	4. Extrañas Coincidencias

**Capitulo 4 **

**Extrañas coincidencias.**

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Sasuke estaba rojo, se sentía observado y ridiculizado, de seguro todos lo miraban y se mofaban de el.

-tsk… bien ¿cual debo llevar? Gruesa para flujo intenso-una mueca de asco se formo en su rostro- fina, ultra fina, fina con alas, con aloe vera, nocturnas, ultra fina empaque silencioso… ¡uf! ¿¡Cuantos tipos más hay!?

Sasuke estaba de aquí para allá leyendo y releyendo todos los tipos de toallas higiénicas que habían en el supermercado. Había tantas para cada tipo de mujeres que no estaba seguro de cual llevar.

De pronto vio venir a una reponedora y se armo de valor para preguntarle cual seria la adecuada para Sakura.

-di-disculpe ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

-claro ¿Qué necesitas?

-bueno veras, lo que pasa es que… pasa que necesito comprar toallas higiénicas. Pero entre tantas no se cual llevar.

-¿y de que tipo quiere?

-eso es lo que no se. Es su primera menstruación y no se que llevarle.

-pues entonces al ser la primera será abundante podría llevarle unas gruesas con alas.

-gruesas con alas eh… muchas gracias.

-¡espere! Pero puede que le incomoden al principio ¿Por qué no le lleva tampones para que se acostumbre de inmediato? son sumamente cómodas y casi imperceptibles. Lleve tampones de flujo regular.

-bien, gracias.

-no es nada.

Sasuke tomo lo indicado por la reponedora y salio satisfecho de su compra, para cuando llego a la casa se encontró con Sakura totalmente débil tirada en el sofá.

-Sasuke me duele el estomago.-se quejo al verlo entrar.

-eso es normal, no te preocupes te preparare un te y se te va a pasar. Ten te comprado esto.-le dijo alcanzando la bolsa con las toallas higiénicas y los tampones.

-¿Qué son Sasuke?

-son toallas higiénicas, debes ponértelas… bueno ya sabes… ahí.

-¿y como lo hago?

-pues no se Sakura no soy mujer, ve bien tal vez salgan instrucciones.

Sakura abrió la caja de tampones y encontró un pequeño folleto en su interior, y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-¿es tu primera vez? Respira profundo y relájate-Sasuke quien estaba en la cocina sintió algo extraño dentro de el.- 1.-lava tus manos… 2 colócate en una posición cómoda, es mas fácil que estés de pie con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas, para que entre fácilmente.-Sasuke sentía como so rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo.- 3 inserción de aplicador. Pon la punta en la entrada del orificio vaginal e introdúcelo lentamente.-lo sentía podía sentir algo tibio saliendo de su nariz.-4 empújalo para que quede completamente dentro y en el lugar correcto.- ¡por dios! Que tipo de cosas le había traído.- 5 retira el aplicador, jala el aplicador para retirarlo. Mm… no lo entendí muy bien, ¡Sasuke! aquí salen unos dibujos que no entiendo ¿podrías explicármelos?

¡Plaf! (efecto :D)

-¿Sasuke?-Sakura sintió un fuerte ruido en la cocina.

-¿s-si?

-¿Qué fue ese sonido?

-nada solo se me callo la taza. ¿Qué tal si pruebas con las toallas por ahora mejor? Solo debes pegarlas en tus pantaletas y ya.

Sakura tomo sus productos y subió la escalera, Sasuke se quedo abajo limpiando lo que boto, tsk, que pasaba si el no era un crío como para ponerse de esa forma, pero la manera en la que había leído todo eso Sakura con la mayor naturalidad del mundo lo hacia sentir incomodo. Se supone que eso es cosa de mujeres, el no tenia por que enterarse de cómo se introduce el aplicador en…

-sasuke ya lo hice…

-que bien.

-¿Quieres ver?

-¡NO!-por dios esta chica si que podía ser molesta.-tomate este te, te ayudara con el dolor.

-gracias…-Sakura lo recibió y tomo asiento en la mesa.- ¿Cómo te fue anoche Sasuke? trate de esperarte pero al parecer me quede dormida. ¿En que quedaron? ¿Se verán nuevamente?

-no…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-ella o es de mi tipo Sakura… no es como me gustaría que fuera la mujer con la que pasare el resto de mis días.

-¿y como te gustan las mujeres Sasuke?-pregunto curiosa.

-bueno, me gustan… me gustan… bien proporcionadas, sinceras –esperen ¿estoy realmente hablando de esto? por dios ya parezco mujer…

-¿Qué mas?

-Ya no quiero hablar del tema…

-pe-pero Sasuke.

-dentro de poco tendré que volver al trabajo Sakura, y tendrás que quedarte aquí.-interrumpió cambiando el tema

-¿y no puedo acompañarte? Digo… ¿como podré cuidarte si no estoy contigo?

-hmp, no te preocupes, nada me pasara, y créeme que estaré mas tranquilo si te quedas aquí. Y luego cuando llegue podrás salvarme o encontrar mi felicidad o lo que quieras…-hablo mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesa.

-esta bien… ¿y que hare mientras?

-lo que quieras. Ahora ven y ayúdame a lavar los trastes, no te la llevaras todo el día sin hacer nada.

-¡si!-exclamo Sakura levantándose para ayudar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Y en un lugar muy lejano y extraño…

-¡como has podido fallar en eso Aamon!-exclamo una voz ronca en las profundidades del averno- era una tarea sencilla…

-lo siento mi señor…-se disculpo ayudante.

-¿y como es que has fallado?

-vera mi señor Astaroth… la herí como usted pidió y la deje caer en un baldío a la espera de su muerte… pero un mortal la rescato.-finalizo temiendo lo peor.

Astaroth no caía en su asombro, tantos años esperando para que ella cometiera un error del cual el fue participe, para que al final, cuando por fin la exiliaron, un mortal la salva de su condena.- ¡mierda! ¿Y quien ha sido?

-no, no lo se mi señor.-respondió la criatura temerosa.

-¡eres un incompetente! ¿Y donde mierda esta Barbatos?

-se ha quedado vigilándola mi señor…

Astaroth suspiro resignado, confiaba en que tal vez su siervo barbatos haga lo que el incompetente de Aamon no lo consiguió.

-¡Aamon! Nuevas ordenes, primero elimínenlo a el…

-si mi señor…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche había caído, la casa estaba completamente limpia ya, Sasuke y Sakura se disponían a acostarse.

La pelirosa como de costumbre tomo una de las poleras de Sasuke las cuales había adoptado para dormir. Y de un salto entro en la cama.

Sasuke entro al baño a ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes. Cuando salio vio que la pelirosa ya estaba acomodad en "su" lado de la cama. Sonrío de medio lado, extrañaba poder dormir solo y revolcarse como quisiera en su espaciosa cama. Pero también debía reconocer que dormir acompañado no le desagradaba del todo.

Camino hasta la cama y se metió en ella acomodando su almohada y apagando la luz de su lámpara de mesa.

-buenas noches Sasuke.-sintió algo tibio y húmedo en su mejilla. _Un beso de buenas noches._

_-_buenas noches.-le respondió quedado. Mientras poco a poco, sus sentidos se dormían.

_-no… mamá, papá… hermano, no…_

_-tranquilízate pequeño, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos._

_-¡despierten! Mamá despierta… por favor._

_-¡hey! Llévese al sobreviviente, no es bueno que vea así a sus padres y su hermano._

_-no, quiero quedarme… déjenme quedarme._

_-lo siento pequeño, pero debes ir a un hospital a curar tus heridas. Debes estar tranquilo._

_-No… noo… nooooooooo_

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke que pasa? Sasuke despierta.-hablaba Sakura meneando a Sasuke quien estaba quejándose y dando pequeños gritos mientras dormía.

Sasuke se sentó de golpe en la cama, nuevamente había tenido ese sueño… mas que sueño, ese recuerdo.

-¿Sasuke estas bien?-pregunto Sakura preocupada por el estado emocional de su protegido. Parecía alterado.

El pelinegro miro a Sakura, vio calma, sintió paz. Ella tenía el semblante preocupado pero aun así no perdía esa paz que sus ojos transmitían. Tenia que admitirlo, agradecía que ella estuviera con el en ese momento. No lo pensó, solo su cuerpo se movió sin autorización de su cerebro uniéndose a ella en un necesitado abrazo. El cual ella no dudo en corresponder.

-tranquilo solo fue un mal sueño.-le tranquilizaba mientras le acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos.

Y el… el acostado sobre su pecho sintiendo como se inflaba con cada inalada de oxigeno. Sintiendo el ágil latir del corazón de la chica.

Cerró sus ojos, los cerro para ampliar mas aun aquella experiencia, sintiendo como sus suaves manos tocaban sus cabellos. Sintiendo su agradable presencia.

Se sentía en paz…

Se sentía ¿completo?

No lo sabia, solo podía asegurar que se sentía a gusto en ese preciso momento.

-¡maldición!-exclamo al ya poder sentir a los inoportunos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Se restregó los ojos con pereza, y sintió un peso extraño sobre el.

Era ella.

Los papeles se habían cambiado, ahora era ella quien descasaba sobre su pecho. Le corrió los mechones de cabello que interrumpían la armonía de su apacible rostro. Sonrío de medio lado recordando como ella le calmo la noche anterior, recordando lo bien que se sintió.

Como un impulso inesperado nuevamente su cuerpo se movió sin ordenarlo, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer cada facción de la chica tratando de encontrar algo. ¿Pero que? _No lo sabía_.

_Suspiró…_

¿Qué es lo que tenia tan especial es esa chiquilla que se hacia llamar su ángel?

Levanto su mirada al techo para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, que es lo que hacia… ella no podía gus…-volvió su mirada a ella encontrándose con dos grandes orbes jade abiertos de par en par.

-¿en que piensas? Estas rojo… ¿tienes calor?-pregunto curiosa e inocente mientras seguía recostada sobre su pecho.

Sasuke sintió salir vapor desde sus oídos, ¿le había descubierto mirándole?-no, nada, solo estaba esperando que despertaras, ya me estabas cansando el brazo.-logro decir para excusarse.

Sakura se retiro de su brazo, dejando que el chico se levantara.

-me ire a dar un baño.-aviso antes de perderse tras la puerta. A los pocos minutos Sakura pudo escuchar el sonido de la regadera.

DIIIING-DOOONG

-Sakura ¿podrías ir a ver quien es?

-si…

La pelirosa bajo la escalera con rapidez para abrir la puerta.

-¡buenos días Sasuke idiota!-grito un chico rubio apenas la chica abrió logrando que esta se sobresaltara.

-ho-hola, Sasuke se esta dando un baño estaba acalorado. -respondió ella.

Naruto quedo pasmado, ¿que hacia una chica tan joven en la casa del idiota? ¿Qué hacia con una de sus poleras? ¿Estaba acalorado?

Sus ojos se achinaron pervertidamente…

-te la tenias guardado Sasuke…


	5. Conclusiónes

Dios mío, hoy le he echado una ojeada a mi fic, y note q olvide poner el disclaimer... **Naruto no me pertenece... es obra de kishimoto. **Y los tomo prestado sin fin de lucro xP. Bien ahora si mi conciencia esta tranquila. Lo lamnto, kishi... no quise adueñarme de tus personajes por unos capis.

**CAPI 5 UP!** sorry la demora, pero al fin aqui esta, espero les guste, y puedan dejarme sus comentarios o sugerencias... bye!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

**Conclusiones**

-Sakura ¿podrías ir a ver quien es?

-si…

La pelirosa bajo la escalera con rapidez para abrir la puerta.

-¡buenos días Sasuke idiota!-grito un chico rubio apenas la chica abrió logrando que esta se sobresaltara.

-ho-hola, Sasuke se esta dando un baño estaba acalorado. -respondió ella.

Naruto quedo pasmado, ¿que hacia una chica tan joven en la casa del idiota? ¿Qué hacia con una de sus poleras? ¿Estaba acalorado?

Sus ojos se achinaron pervertidamente…

-te la tenias guardado Sasuke…

Sakura lo miro incomprendida, y lo hizo pasar para que esperase a Sasuke.

-¿y tu eres?-pregunto sentándose confianzudo en el sofá.

-soy Sakura.

-y ¿eres su nueva novia?-pregunto pícaro.

-¡que¡ no por favor como crees… yo solo soy su an…

-¡AMIGA! Es mi amiga- exclamo Sasuke que apenas llegaba percatándose que la chica le contaría la verdad al dobe.

-¿amiga?-repitió ceñudo.- ah… si, así les dicen ahora.-se burlo.

-hmp… Sakura ve a vestirte.

Sakura lo miro y subió las escaleras obedeciendo de inmediato.

-te la tenias bien guardada Sasuke.-le dijo Naruto apenas Sakura se perdió escaleras arriba- y por lo demás esta bien niña. No crees que ya estas un poco crecidito para ella.

-cállate, ya te dije que solo es una amiga.- bufo molesto.- de todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí?

-a, veras lo que pasa es que hemos tenido mucha demanda en el hospital, así que Tsunade me ha mandado a preguntar si puedes volver al trabajo mañana y que luego te tomas el resto de los días que ahora trabajes.-pregunto mientras entraba a la cocina y registraba la alacena.

-¿y no que sai se había quedado cubriendo mi turno estos días?-pregunto Sasuke quitándole de los brazos galletas y dulces que el rubio había acaparado para tirarse en el sofá.

-pues si, pero tubo un extraño accidente y se ha torcido el brazo. Así que nos quedamos sin tu reemplazo.

-hmp… esta bien, mañana estaré ahí a primera hora.

-¿Dónde iras mañana?-pregunto Sakura quien venia bajando las escalas incorporándose a la conversación.

-de lo que hablamos ayer Sakura, que yo debo volver mañana a mi trabajo y tu deberás quedarte aquí.

-¿y no puedo acompañarte?

-no…

-¿y entonces que hare durante el día?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-te quedaras aquí, y limpiaras la casa o algo así.-ordeno tranquilo.

-pero ¿y si te sucede algo mientras no estoy contigo? Como podré…-ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la sujeto por los hombros sonriendo cariñosamente de medio lado- estaré bien, te lo prometo.

La boca de Naruto se desencajo ¿ese era Sasuke? ¿Desde cuando era tan "cariñoso"? no pudo soportarlo, aguanto lo mas que pudo… lo contuvo pero de nada sirvió.

Una inmensa carcajada tomo lugar en la sala de Sasuke interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿de que te burlas?-pregunto Sasuke notablemente molesto.

-nada, solo que me parece extraño que te comportes así.-se excuso el rubio.-por cierto vengo saliendo del turno, por que no desayunamos.-pregunto frotándose las manos.

Sasuke bufo fastidiado.-no hay de otra-dijo volteando hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-espera.-le llamo Sakura.- yo lo preparare ustedes esperen en la mesa que no me tardo.-necesitaba sentirse útil.

-¿estas segura? -pregunto sutil.

-claro…

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa a esperar su tan ansiado desayuno. Y a su vez Sasuke le siguió tomando asiento en otro puesto sin rechistar.

-teme, ni te imaginas lo que paso anoche, Hinata estaba hablando con neji. Los vi desde el otro pasillo y me escondí para poder escuchar mejor, cuando de repente…

-¿_por que será que me pasa esto? no logro comprender lo que me perturba.-_pensaba el pelinegro siguiendo atentamente con la mirada cada movimiento de alguien en especial.- _solo tres días… solo tres días han pasado_.-cruzo sus manos sobre su barbilla para sostener su cabeza.- _hmp… tan escuálida…no tiene casi ninguna curva, sin mencionar lo torpe que es, y lo chillona y molesta. -_una la comisura izquierda de su boca se levanto formando una media sonrisa al ver como quemaba las tostadas.-

-y fue entonces cuando un rayo cayo sobre la cabeza de Hinata y neji partiéndolos por la mitad y esparciendo sus órganos vitales y tripas por el hospital.-hablo Naruto achinado.-¿Qué opinas Sasuke?

-hmp… como quieras.-la verdad no había prestado atención a nada de lo que el dijo. Ni antes ni ahora.

Naruto siguió la mirada del pelinegro para saber que es lo tan importante que veía como para no escuchar lo que el decía.

_Y era ella. _Su "amiga"

No le quitaba la mirada de encima, y se sonreía solo de vez en cuando. ¿Podría ser esto posible? Sasuke Uchiha sonriendo, y podría decirse que casi tiernamente.

Naruto se sobo la barbilla meditando.-este es un trabajo para naru-detective…

-oye teme… ¿y desde hace cuando que la conoces?-pregunto mirándose las uñas.

-tres días…-soltó sin mirarle.

-tres días Mm… interesante ¿y donde vive?

Sasuke se sobresalto, miro a su amigo y vio en el que trataba de buscar información.-ella se ha venido a vivir a konoha, y hasta que encuentre donde quedarse vivirá aquí.

-¿y donde duerme?-se acerco mas a la mesa.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondió desafiante.

-¿Por qué si se ha mudado aquí no ha traído su pijama, y duerme con una de tus poleras?-Naruto casi estaba sobre la mesa.

A Sasuke le salio un tic en el ojo.-por que el suyo estaba sucio.-le imito alzándose a su altura mientras rayos chispado se cruzaban en sus miradas.

-¡esta listo!-los interrumpió una sartén con algo café y negro. Ambos detuvieron su desafiante acercamiento.-les prepare café, pan tostado y huevos.

Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a sus respectivos asientos dándose miradas cómplices, el pan tostado era pan quemado. Los huevos revueltos, parecían tortillas. Y el café… sinceramente eso no parecía café. Era algo viscoso y oscuro.

-¡espero que les guste!-dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

_Silencio…_

_Quietud…_

Nadie se movía, nadie quería comenzar a comer.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no tienen hambre?-pregunto la pelirosa temiendo que le hubiese quedado mal.

-¿y tu no comes?-pregunto Naruto alcanzándole un pan.

-no gracias, no tengo hambre, pero ustedes coman… lo hice con amor para ustedes.

Naruto trago saliva con dificultad, aun ni comía y sentía como sus tripas le rechinaban en su interior. De pronto paso algo que jamás espero ver.

Sasuke en silencio tomo la jarra y se sirvió el viscoso café, luego tomo un pan "tostado" y le puso huevo revuelto casi tortilla encima.

Lo masco en silencio y lo acompaño de un sorbo de café.-Mm… esta bueno

-¿!lo dices en serio ¡?-Sakura se sentía feliz de agradar a su protegido.

-claro…

-que bien, entonces iré a asear la habitación ahora.-exclamo feliz, al sentirse útil. Y corrió escaleras arriba.

Naruto miro la inexpresiva cara de Sasuke al comer, desde siempre el había sido quisquilloso a la hora de comer. Así que si Sasuke no decía nada, quería decir que la comida no tenia buena pinta, pero si buen sabor.

Gustoso se sirvió café y se preparo un pan, y al mascar… formo una cara de mil horrores, por dios sabia asquerosa. Corrió hasta la cocina a escupir todo lo comido y tomar un poco de agua para así tal vez quitarse el mal sabor de su boca.

Volvió restregándose la lengua como un niño hasta el comedor, solo para encontrarse con la escena de que Sasuke seguía comiendo.

-no entiendo como puedes comerlo…

Sasuke no le respondió, solo siguió con su tarea en silencio.

-¿pero por que lo comes si esta asqueroso?

-si no te gusta, no lo comas, pero no lo insultes.-respondió frío.

Naruto quedo en silencio.-ha quedado mal, pero aun así lo comes para no herirla.-concluyó.

Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Naruto estaba estupefacto, solo habían pasado unos 5 días desde que Sasuke no había ido a trabajar y era una persona totalmente diferente. ¿Qué había sucedido durante estos días para cambiarlo de esa manera? Lo conocía desde niño y siempre lo molesto para que no fuera tan frío y jamás lo consiguió.

Pero al parecer la llegada de ella le había cambiado.

_¿Podría ser eso posible?_

Luego de mirar un largo rato con cara de asco como Sasuke se terminaba el desayuno preparado por Sakura, decidió que era mejor levantar la mesa antes que su amigo-rival se comiera todo y luego se enfermara.

Comenzó a lavar las tazas siguiendo con la mirada el recorrer del agua.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le interrumpió la desinteresada voz de Sasuke.-estas callado.

Naruto esbozo una media sonrisa.-nada…

-mientes.

Naruto detuvo su labor para mirar fijo a Sasuke.- es solo que te encuentro… Mm… cambiado.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.- ¿que quieres decir con cambiado?

-no lo se, tu forma de actuar, tu forma de ser… esta un tanto alterada al Sasuke que recuerdo de hace una semana. ¿Qué ha pasado estos días? -Sasuke le esquivo la mirada y miro hacia un punto indefinido dando una media sonrisa.- ¡ves! Es a eso a lo que me refiero, ¡estas sonriendo por dios! ¡Tu nunca sonríes!-grito apuntándolo con el dedo.

-cállate idiota, no se de que hablas.-le dijo dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia la sala.

Naruto tomo un paño de cocina para secar sus manos y seguir a Sasuke. pero al llegar a la sala se lo encontró estático en el umbral.

-¿Cómo me veo Sasuke?-pregunto Sakura girando sobre si, mientras lucia su nuevo vestido, el cual era de un tono rosa pálido, además se había recogido el pelo en un medio moño.

Naruto miro a Sasuke, y de no ser por que lo conoce desde hace años, podría decir que vio un pequeño y tímido brillo en sus ojos.

-bien…-fue lo único que respondió.

-te ves muy linda Sakura.-acoto Naruto pasando delante de Sasuke.- he teme ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta en el parque?

-¡oh eso seria genial!-apoyo Sakura juntando sus manos en forma de suplica.

-hmp… esta bien.

El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban deleitando sus oídos, y la hierba estaba más verde que nunca, el olor a frescura y tierra mojada inundaba las fosas nasales de las tres personas que se encontraban sentadas bajo un árbol.

-es un día maravilloso ¿no crees Sasuke?-pregunto Sakura sonriéndole.

-lo es…-le respondió sin mirarle.

Sakura volteo su mirada al paisaje, descubriendo en el unas cuantas flores cosmos.-espera aquí Sasuke.-dijo levantándose.

Este solo le siguió con la miraba. Naruto quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora se incorporo a Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella igualmente.

-es muy linda ¿no crees Sasuke?

-hmp…

-hay veces en que la edad no es importante.-dijo con calma y tranquilidad.

Sasuke lo miro curioso.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto cruzo sus brazos tras su cuello.-vamos somos amigos… sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-lo se… pero aun así no entiendo de que hablas.

Naruto lo miro a los ojos por varios segundos. Y vio en ellos que no mentía.-vaya… siempre pensé que eras mas listo.-metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco un cigarrillo.

Sasuke miro en silencio como Naruto lo encendía para luego volver curioso la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sakura en cuclillas.

Naruto pego una calada de humo y prosiguió.- después de un gran día de investigación y seguimiento, de ver como la miras, como le hablas y todo.-empezó diciendo con una carcajada intermedia.-he llegado a mi conclusión.

Sasuke lo miro divertido.- ¿investigación?

-así es…-Naruto se levanto y sacudió sus ropas dispuesto a irse.- mi conclusión es… que tu Sasuke Uchiha… Eres un grandísimo idiota despistado. Y estaría dispuesto a decir que aun mas que yo.-rió despidiéndose y agitando sus manos mientras caminaba de espaldas. Divertido por la expresión desentendida de su amigo.

A lo lejos Naruto escucho un gruñido por parte de Sasuke al no entender de qué demonios hablaba.

_Volvió a reír…_

_-_pagaría lo que sea por ver tu cara cuando lo notes tu solo…-murmuro divertido.

* * *


	6. Intuición

Lamaneto haber tardado tanto. Espero actualizar mas seguido de ahora en adelnate. !Disfruten!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Intuición. **

Sasuke seguía mirando como Naruto se alejaba.-hmp, loco…-

-ten Sasuke, las corte para ti.-dijo Sakura alcanzándole de pronto un ramillete de hermosas flores cosmos recién cortadas.

Sasuke se sintió extraño. Jamás nunca, nunca, nunca le habían regalado flores. Eso no era para hombres, ellos debían darlas pero no recibirlas.

Sakura se afligió por el tenso rostro de Sasuke.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustan?

Sasuke levanto su mirada. Y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo fijo con el rostro afligido y con aquella mirada pacifica que lograba apaciguar todos sus oleajes de sensaciones y emociones. Calmándolo, relajándolo.-son hermosas, gracias.

Pudo ver como las dulces comisuras de sus labios subían hacia sus pómulos con gracia. Ella sonreía. Sonrío con tan solo esas tres palabras.

Sintió un pequeño calor en su rostro ¿sonrojo? ¡No que bah! Era algo mas… ¿pero que?

-disculpa guapo, ¿tienes hora?-alguien interrumpió el momento. Sasuke y Sakura la miraron curiosos.

-es mediodía.-respondió cortés ante la pregunta de la desconocida.

La chica arreglo sus lentes y sacudió su cabello a modo de seducción. Claro, Sasuke no noto esto, pero unos vivaces ojos verdes si.

-¿tienes algo muy importante que hacer?-se atrevió a preguntar Sakura para sorpresa de los presentes.

-no en realidad.-respondió la chica al ver la cara emocionada de la que parecía ser la hija del guapo que tenia en frente. Quizás comprometerse con un padre no fuera tan malo, de seguro tiene una buena casa, auto y otros lujos.

Sakura se levanto y sacudió su vestido.-entonces ¿me harías un gran favor?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la guiaba con la mano hacia donde estaba sentada hace segundos.- podrías quedarte con Sasuke, es que tengo cosas que hacer y me da lastima dejarlo aquí solo.

-claro niña, ¿por que no?-le sonrío a modo de agradecimiento.

Sakura miro a Sasuke, este ya no tenia esa mirada cariñosa que tenía hace tan solo unos minutos, era más bien una mirada de reproche. Ella trato de sonreírle, para hacerle entender que quizás era "ella", pero nada, Sasuke no cambiaba las tensas facciones.

-bien, entonces me puedo ir tranquila.-dijo tratando de disimular la mala sensación que tenia por la mirada de Sasuke.

-espera, no puedes irte sola, no sabes como llegar.-hablo firme Sasuke, tratando se salvarse de aquella molesta situación.

-tranquilízate, se perfectamente como llegar-le sonrío.

Y el ahí nuevamente estaba perdido en su sonrisa y la dulzura de su rostro tranquilizador. Sacudió su cabeza y la miro con desconfianza.- ¿estas segura?

-muy segura.-respondió firme guiñándole un ojo para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-¡Sakura!-escucho la voz de Sasuke a su espalda.-es hacia el otro lado.

Sakura se rasco la nuca y con una sonrisita nerviosa volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la otra dirección.

-esa una niña muy dulce.-hablo la voz de la olvidada desconocida.

-lo es-le respondió aun mirando como la pelirosa se alejaba.

-por cierto, mi nombre es karin-se presento estirándole la mano.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin se arrimo aun más a el-es un placer, y dime ¿a que te dedicas?

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba Sakura obviamente perdida mientras caminaba entre tumultos de gente.

No parecía reconocer nada, ¿Qué haría ahora?

Mientras alguien la espiaba de cerca esperando el momento oportuno.

-Astaroth dijo que primero nos deshiciéramos del chico.-hablo Aamon.

Barbatos seguía atentamente cada paso de ella con la mirada.- debemos aprovechar que esta sola ¿no crees? De esa forma no nos ensuciaremos las manos con un simple mortal.

-¿y que se supone que haremos?-pregunto Aamon curioso, la verdad es que pensar no se le daba mucho, eso se lo dejaba a su compañero Barbatos.

-ya lo veras…

-disculpe señorita, al parecer esta perdida.-hablo una anciana detrás de la chica.

Sakura se volteo-si, creo que si.

-¿y exactamente donde va?-pregunto amablemente

-no estoy segura, es un barrio nuevo, aun no hay muchas casa habitadas.-trato de especificar lo mas posible.

-Mm.… ¿barrio nuevo? ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, queda por esa dirección, debes entrar por ese pasaje y llegaras de inmediato.-la dirección era correcta.

-muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.-le dijo Sakura sujetándole las manos y mirándola con ternura.

-no es nada…

Sakura corrió por el lugar indicado llegando al pasaje que la anciana le había comentado, lo miro con inseguridad, estaba bastante apartado y oscuro. Trago saliva, era el único modo de llegar.

Comenzó caminando a paso lento, luego pasos mas rápidos, luego comenzó a correr, algo dentro de si le avisaba que pasaría algo. Estaba llegando al otro extremo del pasaje, ya casi estaba en la salida, cuando una sombra aprecio frente a ella.

-hola otra vez.-retumbo la voz…

-¡tu!-exclamo con miedo aparente.

-esta vez no te ayudaran.

-y bueno desde que recuerdo siempre he sido muy bonita, cuando era pequeña mis padres me inscribieron en un concurso de belleza y….

-pero que molesta.-pensaba Sasuke sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus palabras. Estaba más que aburrido, llevaba casi una hora escuchando como ella misma se alababa por su "supuesta" belleza. Bueno, sin duda era linda, tenia buenas curvas, pero esa jodida forma de hablar lo hastiaba.

-¡Uh!-exclamo de repente al sentir una punzada en el corazón. –Pero que fue eso.-pensó en voz alta cuando el dolor ceso.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto karin preocupada

-si, no te preocupes

Sasuke sitio como su corazón comenzó a agitarse de manera extraña ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Sakura.-hablo y pensó en voz alta.-algo le paso…

-¿Sakura?-pregunto karin-ah… tu hija.

Sasuke frunció el cejo y la miro ceñudo-ella no es mi hija, ella mi… es mi…-¿ella es su que? De que demonios hablaba.

-¿es tu que?-pregunto karin ofendida por lo que el chico podría responderle

Sasuke no le respondió y se levanto de prisa tomando sus flores y corriendo hacia su casa.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde te metiste Sakura?-se pregunto Sasuke después de registrar toda la casa sin resultado alguno.

Tsk… no había otra razón, le había mentido al decirle que si sabia como llegar, y ahora estaba perdida. Molesta. No había otra opción, debía salir a buscarla, dar vuelta la ciudad si fuera necesario, pero debía encontrarla.

Salio a la calle exasperado y se detuvo para mirar hacia ambos lados, su corazón le decía que era por la derecha, pero la razón, le decía que por la izquierda.

_¿Razón o corazón?_

-derecha…-decidió y comenzó a correr.

-a-yuda…-tartamudeaba Sakura.-estaba machacada.-Sasuke, ayúdame. –repetía con la leve esperanza de ser escuchada. Aquel ser que la había atacado era el mismo que le quito la inmortalidad.

Estaba mal herida. Aquel demonio sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo, si bien no podía matarla, ya que podía dañar el equilibrio, se había encargado de herirla en los puntos mas frágiles para que la chica se desangrara.

Estaba perdida, estaba vez no había nadie cerca que le pudiera ayudar. Nadie la salvaría.

Los recuerdos de los últimos días comenzaron a invadirla. --Sasuke--

-ayuda…-gemía con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban. _Ya no quería morir. _Quería vivir, si, quería vivir. _No quería dejarle_. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse debido a la desesperación que sentía. Debía tranquilizarle, aquel estado podría perjudicarla, y cada segundo que pudiera aguantar con vida podría ser importante.

_Sasuke…_

Mas recuerdos, si… eso comenzaba a tranquilizarle. Necesitaba de el ahora. Necesitaba tenerle cerca. A pesar de ser ella quien debía protegerle, siempre se sentía en la necesidad ser protegida por el. Como si el fuera… como si el fuera…. **Su** ángel.

Y ahora mismo necesitaba de su ángel, en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a la vida concentro todos sus sentidos en el. Llamándolo, pidiéndole silenciosamente que fuera en su rescate. Diciéndole que le necesitaba.

Que la salvara. Nuevamente.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Nuevamente esa mala sensación le agito el ritmo cardiaco. Volteo el rostro. Sentía un llamado anónimo en su corazón. Un llamado a volver sobre sus pies a algún lugar pasado. Sus pies pedían seguir corriendo, pero su rostro no se volteaba al frente.

Nuevamente debatido entre la razón y el corazón.

Dio tres pasos y volteo. Al parecer corazón e intuición iban tomados de la mano. Comenzó a correr mas lento, tal vez al ir tan rápido se perdió de algún escondrijo.

Una punzada en su corazón lo detuvo. Con desespero inspecciono el lugar. Y vio algo inusual. Un gran basurero comunitario estaba bloqueando la entrada de lo que parecía ser un pasaje. Su cuerpo se apresuro en moverlo, mas no pudo correrlo ni un centímetro.

-a-yuda…-escucho un susurro audible y conocido.

-¿!Sakura¡?-exclamo al reconocer la voz, y su cuerpo sintió una fuerza extraña recorrer su cuerpo. Nuevamente trato de mover el basurero. En vano.

-Sasuke, ayúdame por favor…-rogaba Sakura al notar su presencia casi en un hilo de voz.-estoy muriendo.

_Estoy muriendo…-_resonó esas palabras un millón de veces en una milésima de segundo en la cabeza de Sasuke. Ella estaba muriendo.

Nuevamente jalo del basurero--estoy muriendo—comenzaba a ceder – ayúdame Sasuke – ya casi lo corría lo suficiente para poder pasar.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto quedando estático al ver el estado de la chica. Estaba "rasgada" por todo el cuerpo. Bañada en sangre y tierra. De seguro había forcejeado contra su agresor.

Se acerco a ella y corto su polera en algunas tiras para poder parar algunas de las hemorragias. Ella parecía estérale mirando taciturna en todo momento, ella parecía querer poder hablarle, y agradecerle mas no podía articular palabra alguna. El podía comprenderlo.

-shh… no te esfuerces. –le pidió para tranquilizarle. Más ella quería expresárselo.

-tú eres mi ángel.- le confeso mientras cerraba sus ojos satisfecha y tranquila de ya estar en brazos de el.

-lo soy…-le respondió poco después de la confesión de la chica. Y luego la tomo en brazos para dirigirse al hospital.


	7. Enigma resuelto

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, no me he tardado tanto jeje, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Este capítulo esta inspirado en la canción "Me enamoró sin querer" de Camila**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Enigma resuelto**

Débilmente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, se sentía inmovilizada y adolorida. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, con una de las murallas con un gran cristal, desde donde podía ver como enfermeras, camillas y doctores caminaban con avidez. Se miro los brazos y vio en el unos tubos con sangre y algo conectado a su nariz.

Se sentó de golpe para tratar de quitárselos, pero aun estaba débil. Toda la habitación le dio vueltas.

- No deberías hacer eso.- le dijo una voz frente a ella.

Sakura se quedo quieta, mientras esperaba que todo dejara de dar vueltas para poder ver de quien se trataba.

Era Naruto. Quien estaba a los pies de su cama tomando la tablilla con el diagnostico y tratamiento de Sakura. Se notaba distinto, estaba serio, y la bata blanca que traía puesta lo hacia ver maduro.

Sakura se recostó nuevamente, y entrecerró sus ojos.

- Nos has hecho pasar un gran susto, Sakura-Chan. Sobre todo al idiota.- hablo Naruto sin levantar la vista de la tablilla. Sakura expandió sus ojos como platos, intento preguntar donde estaba Sasuke, mas no pudo articular palabra, su garganta estaba seca.- has estado inconciente por una semana, perdiste mucha sangre.-continuó.

Sakura se afligió, ¿será que Sasuke le contó la verdad de su procedencia a Naruto?

- Deberías tener mas cuidado, no todos los perros son muy amigables. Los que se crían en las calles por lo general son más ariscos.-Sakura sintió un gran alivio. Naruto dejo la tablilla donde estaba y se acerco a la cama.- Sasuke no se ha movido de aquí, ha estado a tu lado desde que te trajo. Solo se ha ido en las horas de su turno, y aun así se hace el tiempo para venir de vez en cuando.- El rostro de Naruto se veía complacido.

Sakura se sintió conmovida por las palabras de Naruto. Sasuke realmente era una gran persona. Cuando saliera de allí le retribuiría todo lo bueno que el había hecho por ella. Naruto vio en ella un dulce gesto que hasta el; tarado de los tarados, distinguía.

- Sabes, Sasuke esta…-

- ¡Sakura!-exclamo una voz al atravesar la puerta.

La chica formo una gran sonrisa al ver a Sasuke entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que has despertado?-pregunto mientras acercaba a la cama.

- No hace mucho.-le contó Naruto.- que bueno que llegas, estaba por irme y no quería dejarle sola ahora que esta despierta.

Sasuke solo asintió. Y se acerco a la orilla de la cama para revisar el monitor y echarle también un vistazo a los vendajes. Sakura se tomo la garganta y emitió un gemido para llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-quieres agua.-no fue una pregunta.

Camino hasta el baño y lleno un vaso con agua, para después alcanzárselo a Sakura quien lo miraba ansiosa.

- Has estado inconciente una semana, y solo has vivido de suero.- le contó mientras la veía zambullirse el vaso en un instante.- ¿esta mejor así?- la escucho carraspear un poco.

- Gracias…-pudo distinguir en un susurro torpe y áspero.

Sasuke le retiro el vaso de las manos, para dejarlo en su lugar, luego se acerco a la cama nuevamente y se sentó en una orilla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto serio.

- Fue tan rápido, tan confuso.-Se tomo fuertemente la cabeza con las manos.

- Tranquila, tómatelo con calma.- le acaricio la cabeza en ademán de tranquilizarla.

- Yo estaba perdida.-admitió sin levantar la vista.- y luego una señora se acerco a mí y me dio unas indicaciones. Tenia que atravesar el pasaje para llegar al barrio, estaba oscuro y me dio miedo, pero debía cruzarlo si quería llegar antes de que notaras que anduve perdida. Y fue entonces cuando me tope con el casi en la salida.

- ¿Él?

_- Hola otra vez.-retumbo la voz…_

_- ¡Tu!-exclamo con miedo aparente._

_- Esta vez no te ayudaran.-dio unos pasos toscos y pesados._

_- ¿Qué, que es lo que quieres?-pregunto asustada._

_- Vine a terminar el trabajo que Aamon no pudo completar_

_- ¿De que hablas? Aamon me ha quitado la inmortalidad, ese era su trabajo._

_Barbatos dio una media sonrisa sádica. – Ese fue uno de los dos pasos a seguir. Lamentablemente un mortal lo interrumpió._

_Sakura comprendió sus palabras, y dio un medio giro con sus talones tratando de correr en sentido contrario, pero antes de lograr correr seis pasos, Barbatos ya se encontraba frente a ella._

_Asustada volvió a girar para correr pero fue derribada y jalada de los pies. Dio un grito desesperado, Barbatos la cogió de los tobillos y la giro de un tirón, dejándola de espalda al suelo. La miro con ojos tenebrosos, le encantaba realizar este tipo de trabajos. _

_Lanzo su primer garrotazo en su abdomen rasgando la piel de la chica, un grito agudo inundo el lugar. La soltó para poder verla retorcerse, mas ella aguanto el dolor y reunió fuerzas para levantarse y darse a la fuga._

_Otro intento de escape fallido._

_Solo logro que Barbatos la empujara azotándola contra la muralla. Luego se acerco aprisionando su cuerpo contra el y la pared._

_- No podrás escapar, no esta vez.- se corrió un paso y rasgo su espalda, logrando que la chica se arqueara de dolor._

_La tomo del cabello y lanzo contra suelo, una vez allí; le dio los golpes finales. Para después dejarla tumbada sangrando y semi-inconciente a la espera de su muerte._

Sasuke tenía el rostro tenso y las manos empuñadas de impotencia al escuchar el relato de Sakura. Se sentía un desgraciado por haber aceptado quedarse con una completa extraña, en vez de irse con Sakura.

- Pero ahora estoy bien Sasuke.- hablo Sakura notando las tensas facciones.- no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Es que no entiendo, si me has dicho que te han desterrado por algo que no recuerdas. Y que te han condenado a la inmortalidad, ¿Por qué viene un "demonio" ha hacer algo así? No comprendo.-

- Tampoco lo entiendo, Sasuke.

- ¡Yo, yo debí estar ahí!

- Lo que paso no fue tu culpa, es algo que ni yo me esperaba.

- De todas formas, siento la… necesidad, de protegerte.- confeso Sasuke exasperado aun por el relato.

Sakura rió con gracia.- Pues es extraño, soy yo la que debería protegerte a ti, y no viceversa. – Esquivó la mirada furtiva de Sasuke.- Pero no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder. No dejare que tengas que volver a salvarme. Lo prometo.

Sasuke suspiro, en un intento de relajación.- Pues, a mi no me importaría que nos protegiéramos mutuamente.-Sakura volteo el rostro hacia el, y lo vio con su sonrisa torcida.

Lo miro fijo, como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto, estudiando sus facciones y gestos. Sasuke comenzó a sentirse incomodo pero no retiro su mirada. De hecho la profundizo.

El silencio era único testigo de aquel gesto de redescubrimiento, Sakura notaba algo extraño en Sasuke, algo que no lograba diferenciar. Quizás era su torcida sonrisa, Sasuke no acostumbraba a sonreír demasiado. Quizás…

_Los ojos son los reflejos del alma_

La pelirosa sabía aquello perfectamente, y tal vez quizás, si se hubiese fijado en los ojos de Sasuke, había descubierto que era lo que había cambiado en el.

- Debo irme.-Sasuke rompió el silencio y volvió a su rostro inexpresivo.- Aun me quedan unas rondas. Te veo luego.-y tan rápido como entro, desapareció tras la puerta.

La noche había transcurrido tranquila, no habían llegado demasiadas urgencias. Y el turno de Sasuke casi llegaba a su fin.

Se encontraba con un café entre sus manos, apoyado en el cristal mirando hacia la habitación de la chica sedada en completo silencio.

- Que es lo tan diferente que tiene…-susurro con la mirada fija y profunda.

Esta última semana había sido estresante. El solo hecho de recordar como la encontró ese día lo hacia estremecer. Tan débil, tan pálida, tan frágil.

Revolvió sus cabellos con avidez, se sentía confundido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Otra vez espiando.- hablo una voz cotillona a su lado y tres codazos en sus costillas.

Sasuke no se dio la molestia de responder, solo apoyo su brazo en el cristal y luego recostó su frente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto achino sus ojos y comprendió que Sasuke estaba descifrando sus emociones. Varios minutos en la misma posición, y Naruto estaba listo para volver a hablar.

- ¿Que es exactamente lo que mas te molesta?-pregunto haciéndose el desinteresado.

- Ella es solo una niña…

- ¡No que bah!- Naruto volteo hacia el cristal para fijarse en ella, en sus facciones infantiles, en su cuerpo no desarrollado. – Vale. Lo es… ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?

Sasuke fijo su irónica mirada en Naruto, para que este notara cual era el problema. El rubio achino sus ojos para inspeccionar mejor. El rostro de Sasuke era notablemente de alguien mayor, sus facciones rudas y definidas marcadas por el paso de los años. La tristeza y nostalgia estaban impresas en cada poro de su rostro. Sasuke era alguien que definitivamente ya había vivido y sufrido bastante.

¡Pero la chica no debía tener menos de 16 años! Y los 28 años de Sasuke, no deberían ser un problema. ¿Desde cuando tener 28 te califica de inmediato como viejo? Sasuke ya había pasado mucho tiempo en soledad. Ya era tiempo que le tocara ser feliz.

- La edad no es importante. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

- ¿12 años de diferencia no importan? Ella nació cuando entre en la pubertad.-nuevamente apretó su puño.

Naruto pasó sus brazos tras su nuca, ya comprendía cual era el "pero" que le impedía a Sasuke ser franco con ella y consigo mismo.

- Yo solo digo que ya es tiempo de ser feliz.-dijo pasando por su lado y dejándole solo.

_Ya es tiempo de ser feliz_

Tiempo de ser feliz… y bueno el lo era, lo era desde que ella llego a su vida. Desde ese mágico día en el que la conoció, el día que la salvo. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado para llegar a este punto?

Era fácil, y esa semana lo comprendió. Se había enamorado.

Pero la interrogante era ¿Por qué de ella? ¿Qué tenia de especial?

El la vida se había encontrado con chicas maravillosamente hermosas, sutiles y graciosas. Pero ninguna de ellas lleno siquiera la cuarta parte de su alma o corazón, como los llena ella.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado mientras observaba a la chica dormir desparramada en la camilla como cuando suele hacerlo en su cama. También recordó la noche que se durmió abrazado a su pecho como un niño.

_-tranquilo solo fue un mal sueño.-le tranquilizaba mientras le acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos. _

_Y el… el acostado sobre su pecho sintiendo como se inflaba con cada inalada de oxigeno. Sintiendo el ágil latir del corazón de la chica._

_Cerró sus ojos, los cerro para ampliar mas aun aquella experiencia, sintiendo como sus suaves manos tocaban sus cabellos. Sintiendo su agradable presencia._

_Se sentía en paz…_

Si se concentraba bien, aun podía recordar aquella sensación.

-hmp…- las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron hacia los pómulos. Nuevamente se había perdido en un recuerdo, y desviado de su propósito. Comprender el "por que".

La miro de arriba abajo. Definitivamente su cuerpo no lo había enamorado, fijo su mirada en el calido rostro. ¿En su belleza? bien, era hermosa, mas había conocido chicas aun más hermosas. ¿Entonces que es?

_-nadie vive feliz por el resto de sus días Sakura, eso solo sale en cuentos._

_-nadie vive feliz hasta el fin de sus días cuando están con la persona incorrecta. Cuando se ciegan con alguien que no esta destinado para ellos. Es por eso que hay tanto desamor hoy en día, las personas cada vez entienden menos su misión en esta vida. Y traen al mundo hijos con la persona equivocada, luego se separan y esos niños sufren.-hablaba Sakura con gran sabiduría en el tema._

_Sasuke estaba impresionado por las palabras de la chica, a veces era muy irritante y despistada, y a veces parecía transformarse en otra persona totalmente distinta, con un aire bastante sabio._

Claro, eso era. No es su cuerpo, ni su belleza. Es ella, es su esencia misma lo que le fascinaba. Su forma de ver la vida, de comprender las cosas que para el jamás fueron relevantes. La dulzura y la calidez de sus palabras de apoyo o ayuda. Era ella, completamente ella.

Entro en la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se sentía confundido y extraño. El "pero" cada vez se veía menos terrible. ¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás? ¿Qué importa ser mayor? Si lo que verdaderamente importaba era ser feliz, entregarle el amor que por tanto tiempo había mantenido oculto en lo profundo de su ser, a la espera de la llegada de ese "alguien" especial.

Quizás ella podría ser, lo que ella misma le había estado buscando para él.

No le importaba lo que dijesen, el se había enamorado de ella. Era estúpido enamorarse de alguien tan celestial como ella. ¿Pero que podría hacer? Nadie elige de quien enamorarse o a quien amar. Quizás todos tacharan lo que siente como perversión, dirán que ella es tan solo una niña, pero en realidad no lo es. Sakura tenía (a veces) una mentalidad de una persona madura, y parecía bastante sabia sobre los temas de la vida en general.

El enigma estaba resuelto, las emociones aclaradas. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Cuál es el paso a seguir?

Un nuevo enigma a descifrar.

- No sabes cuanto he esperado por ti.- le dijo en un susurro mientras acaricio con la yemas de sus dedos la nívea piel de Sakura.

**

* * *

**

no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!


	8. Recuerdos

Hola ya traigo el nuevo capitulo, pero les aviso que ahora si estoy al día con la pagina así que no actualizare tan rápido como lo h hecho hasta ahora.

Espero comprendan.

**Capitulo 8**

**Recuerdos**

Sakura comenzó a despertar de su letargo, arrugo su nariz al sentir la aguda luz en sus claros ojos. Una dulce sonrisa ilumino su pálido rostro al notar que no estaba sola.

- ¿desde hace cuanto que estas ahí?-pregunto mientras se restregaba los ojos

- Lo suficiente-le respondió tranquilo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Temprano.

Sakura sonrío sorprendida por la expresión serena de Sasuke- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sakura, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.-confeso mientras se arrimaba a ella.

- Dime, Sasuke

- Lo que pasa es que…

-¡Doctor Uchicha, lo necesitan en urgencias! Un choque múltiple entre un bus y un auto, hay toda una familia comprometida.-exclamo una enfermera, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Sasuke se levanto raudo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Para eso es que había estudiado medicina y trabajaba siempre en urgencias. Para salvar vidas, para que a otros niños no le pasen lo que a el le sucedió.

Cuando llego a la sala de urgencias, todo era un completo caos, heridos ensangrentados, se quejaban en las camillas mientras los acomodaban. Sangre, sangre, sangre, por todos lados.

- ¿Naruto, cual es la situación?- pregunto al ver al chico rubio atendiendo ya, a los casos mas graves.

- Hay 8 heridos que venían en el autobús, 3 de ellos en estado de gravedad. ¡Tráeme suero para limpiar esta herida!- le grito a una enfermera retrasando su informe.- La familia es la que se ha llevado la peor parte del accidente. Ambos padres, no creo que sobrevivan.- admitió con tristeza mirando hacia donde los estaban reanimando.

Sasuke dio una rápida mirada, tres enfermeras estaban con ellos. – Bien Naruto, yo me encargo de ellos.- corrió y quito a las enfermeras para empezar el mismo a bombearle sangre presionando su pecho. Pero nada. La madre no reaccionaba.

- ¡la estamos perdiendo!- grito - ¿Dónde la maquina de electro shock?-pregunto sin parar de presionar el pecho de la mujer

- Ya viene doctor Uchiha. Ya han ido por ella.- le respondió una de las enfermeras.

- Además también traigan un respirador artificial.- ¡Diablos! La estaba perdiendo.

Una vez que llegaron con los aparatos mencionados, Sasuke se apresuro en poner en carga la maquina.

- Bien listas. Uno, dos, tres ¡carga!- presiono las paletas en el pecho de mujer provocándole un gran salto debido a la carga de electricidad para reanimar su corazón.

- Nada doctor. – afirmo la enfermera encargada del visor de palpitaciones.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Sasuke preparando nuevamente una carga.- ¡vamos, otra vez! Uno, dos tres. ¡Carga!- nada, su corazón no latía nuevamente.

El rostro de los presentes se entristeció, al notar que no podrían salvar a la joven madre. Pero Sasuke no quiso darse por vencido. Hizo tres cargas más. _Fallidas_.

- Escribe… hora de muerte 7:34 AM.- hablo bajo y sintiéndose un fracasado.

- ¡Doctor! – grito una de las enfermeras que hace poco estaba con el.- El padre aun sigue grave. No han podido estabilizarlo. Además esta conciente.

Sasuke corrió nuevamente, agitado. Y encontró al hombre en mejores condiciones de las que estaba su esposa. Solo que, tenia aun una parte del auto atravesando su tórax.

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto en un hilo de voz el hombre.- ¿Dónde esta mi esposa? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Sasuke trago saliva, y comenzó a revisarlo.- debemos hacerle una radiografía, y asegurarnos si es que esta comprometido algún órgano vital. Apresúrense.- ordeno. Las enfermeras obedecieron en el acto.

"_¿Dónde están mis hijos?"_

_-_ Los niños… ¿Dónde están los niños?-pregunto en voz alta.

- Por allá.- le indicaron.- Dos niños lloriqueaban por lo bajo mirando atemorizados las escenas de sangre que se cruzaban por delante de ellos. -Sasuke apresuro en paso, para llegar a ellos.

- han tenido suerte niños.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para llamar su atención.

- ¿Dónde esta mamá? –pregunto la pequeña de no mas de 6 años.

Sasuke quedo mudo. Nadie mejor que el sabia lo fuerte que podría ser una noticia de muerte para un niño pequeño. Sintió lastima por los niños, el también había pasado por aquello. Pero como explicárselos, sin dañarlos. Miró su hermano que la tenia fuertemente tomada de la mano y sonrío, en el peor de los casos, no quedarían solos, se tendrían el uno al otro.

En ese momento llego la enfermera a cargo de los niños.

- Llévatelos de aquí.- pidió rápidamente al pasar por su lado. La enfermera volteo, y vio como preparaban el cuerpo de la madre para sacarlo de urgencias.

- Vengan niños, esta helando aquí, vamos a una habitación.- les dijo para tranquilizarles y sacarlos de allí.

Sakura estaba afligida, desde que Sasuke se fue de esa forma tan brusca, había estado muy preocupada. "¿Qué estará sucediendo?" se preguntaba continuamente.

Intento levantarse varias veces, pero le era imposible, el cuerpo aun le dolía de sobre manera.

Pero la inquietud era mayor, sentía que Sasuke no estaba bien, necesitaba verle…

Miro su cuerpo cubierto de vendas y unos cables de suero que salían de su brazo ¿Qué ganaría con salir de ahí para buscar a Sasuke? Quizás solo que se le abrieran las heridas, y tener que quedarse aun mas tiempo ahí. Decidió que era mejor esperarle, tendría que volver en algún momento.

Una vez recostada y resignada a que no podría levantarse, comenzó a recapitular su extraño encuentro. ¿Por qué la atacaron? ¿Que acaso no había sido condenada a la mortalidad en la tierra?

_- ¿Qué, que es lo que quieres?-pregunto asustada._

_- Vine a terminar el trabajo que Aamon no pudo completar_

_- ¿De que hablas? Aamon me ha quitado la inmortalidad, ese era su trabajo._

_Barbatos dio una media sonrisa sádica. – Ese fue uno de los dos pasos a seguir. Lamentablemente un mortal lo interrumpió._

¿Uno de los pasos a seguir? ¿Acaso, habría mas para ella por su error?

Si era así, solo habría una forma de saber que mas le esperaba… tratar de recordar cual había sido su error.

Guardo silencio y cerro sus ojos para relajarse, solo escuchaba la maquina a su lado, y gotear del suero. Forzó su mente, necesitaba recordar…

- ¿Qué es lo que hice?-murmuraba con los ojos cerrados. Su mente solo lograba recordar los momentos vividos junto a Sasuke, antes de eso. Nada.

Abrió los ojos derrotada, jamás podría recordar lo sucedido. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Barbatos la encontrara sola nuevamente.

La sola idea la hizo estremecer, dejar este mundo ya no estaba en la cúspide de sus prioridades, si bien deseaba con todo su ser volver a su "mundo" primero quería completar la tarea que se propuso. Ella no dejaría este mundo, hasta que Sasuke fuera feliz, hasta que el completara su misión de este vida. Hasta que encontrara su otra mitad.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, no se daría por vencida, debía recordar alguna pista que le ayudara a saber que tramaban los demonios, debía saber, para entender a que se enfrentaba y como retrasar su inevitable destino, hasta que Sasuke fuera feliz.

Y entonces, algo confuso regreso a su mente.

_Recordaba una fuerte luz frente a ella. Tan fuerte que su piel parecía ser atravesada por ella, al frente una imponente figura a contra luz, escuchaba murmullos confusos y retorcidos alrededor de ella. Miro a su alrededor, parecía estar en el final de un corredor rodeada por personas que la observaban. Sus rostros y cuerpos parecían bosquejados, nada era claro y consistente. Solo confusión._

_De pronto escucho la voz de la figura al otro extremo del pasillo, sus palabras fueron inelegibles, no podía comprender. Vio como las borrosas figuras de personas a su alrededor levantaban la mano una a una. Parecía una votación. Su cuerpo se tenso ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? El suelo pareció moverse, miro sus pies y noto que se hundía poco a poco en el ya inconsistente suelo. _

_La figura del otro extremo del pasillo comenzó a caminar en su dirección, hasta llegar a ella._

_- Sint Unum.- el pronuncio y ella lo escucho tan claro he imponente que sintió como sus ojos soltaron unas débiles lagrimas._

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- alguien decía su nombre.

- Aquí estoy- respondió débilmente.

- Sakura ¿Me escuchas?

- Aquí estoy- volvió a responder.

- Sakura abre tus ojos… ábrelos.

Poco a poco Sakura obedeció - ¿Sasuke?

- Aquí estoy… tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño.-la conforto mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Sakura se aferro al cuerpo de Sasuke, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro. – Fue tan… real.

- ¿Real? ¿De que hablas?-pregunto Sasuke confundido por las palabras de la chica. Hasta donde el sabia, el entró a la habitación y ella ya se estaba revolviendo en la cama. ¿Qué tenia eso de confuso?- ¿Tu pesadilla?

- No fue una pesadilla Sasuke.

- Te estabas revolviendo en la cama, y tenias un semblante triste. ¿Acaso esos no son signos de un mal sueño?

- Era un recuerdo… Yo estaba al final de un pasillo de personas, y al otro extremo había una figura imponente. De pronto el hablo algo que no pude comprender, y todas las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a levantar la mano una a una. El suelo bajo mis pies comenzó a moverse mientras me hundía en el. Luego el se acerco a mi y me dijo…

Sasuke quedo expectante, Sakura no termino su relato. Ella quedo en completo silencio como si su mente hubiese quedado en blanco.

- ¿Sakura?

- Sint Unum…-prenunció con delicadeza.

- Sint Unum… ¿Qué es eso, que significa?-interrogó Sasuke curioso. Su interior se reía por la ironía de la situación, quien iba a pensar que él, estaría sentado frente a un Ángel hablando en idiomas extraños y tratando de descifrar un extraño enigma.

- No lo se…

- ¿Qué idioma es?

- Tampoco lo sé.- Sasuke bufo molesto, sus extraños recuerdos sin procedentes no les ayudaba mucho.

- Pues entonces tendremos que averiguarlo.

¿Sint Unum? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿alguna idea por parte de ustedes?

**Reviews**


	9. Significado

**Capitulo 9**

**Significado**

La semana en el hospital había sido muy agotadora para Sasuke, y aburridísima para Sakura. Pero ahora que iban en un taxi camino a la casa del moreno, ambos parecían tener un humor diferente.

La primavera comenzaba a hacer su aparición, cubriendo la ciudad de colores, y un aroma dulce rondaba por doquier. Hoy definitivamente era un día perfecto de primavera.

Sakura, estaba maravillada observando como los pétalos de cerezos en flor, revoloteaban por los aires, danzando junto a los torbellinos calidos típicos de esta época del año.

Y Sasuke… nuevamente observándola con detalle. Casi temiendo perderla de vista nuevamente, y dejando volar su imaginación con situaciones que jamás sucederían. Ya que, ¿Qué posibilidad hay en que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos?

Bufó molesto volteando su rostro hacia la otra ventanilla, el amor al parecer le hacia ponerse idiota, de seguro esto que estaba sintiendo — Y que comenzaba a reconocer — No era nada más que algo pasajero. El no tenía ni tiempo ni ánimos para el amor.

— Sasuke… ¿en que piensas?— le preguntó repentinamente la chica sorprendiéndolo a una distancia relativamente corta.

— En nada. — respondió rápidamente.

— Te noto extraño.

— Hn, solo quiero llegar a casa. — tendría que conformarse Sakura, con esa simple y ufana respuesta.

El recorrido llegó a su fin, y mientras Sasuke pagaba el costo, Sakura se adelantó para entrar a la casa alegremente. Por fin se sentía libre, estar tanto tiempo en el hospital la estaba volviendo loca… nada que hacer, nada ver, nada que escuchar… nada de nada.

Pero ahora, ya podría hacer lo que quisiera. Era libre.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Sasuke?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— le respondió fatigado, mientras cerraba la puerta y colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo — ¿Que haremos ahora que no estamos en el hospital?

— No se tú, pero yo solo quiero dormir.

Sasuke cruzó la sala, y subió por las escaleras raudo… necesitaba una ducha urgentemente, y después dormir toda la tarde preferentemente. Los días en los que Sakura estuvo en el hospital, él había realizado varios turnos dobles para estar con ella, y no había descansado correctamente. Éste sería sin duda un merecido día completo de descanso.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa y entraba en la ducha, se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara llevar por sus emociones? Y es que estuvo a punto de contarle a Sakura la atracción que ella ejerce en él. ¡Que estupidez!

Ella jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos, y quizás él tampoco quisiera ser correspondido. Le gustaba su soledad, había aprendido a convivir con ella y los beneficios que ésta le traía.

No estaba listo para una relación y mucho menos ella. ¿Qué diablos esperaba con decirle lo que siente?

Arruinaría la "amistad" que estaban creando, y eso no se lo perdonaría. Por los demás, ella sólo quiere encontrarle el amor para poder así ella volver… a donde pertenece.

Sakura escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente del segundo piso. Un golpe.

— ¡Sasuke! — exclamó asustada, y corrió escaleras arriba. Y sin pensarlo siquiera, entró al baño de golpe, encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke saliendo de la ducha con el puño sangrando.

— ¡Sakura, por todos los cielos no puedes tocar antes de entrar!— bramó Sasuke cubriéndose con la toalla rápidamente.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Sakura se tapó los ojos de inmediato y volteó. Luego comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde entró, tropezándose con todo a su paso.

Sasuke roló sus ojos fastidiado; ella no tenía remedio. No tuvo más opción que acomodarse la toalla en sus caderas y sujetarla por los hombros para guiarla a la salida.

— Gracias…— murmuró divertida Sakura.

Sasuke cerró la puerta. — No tiene gracia.

— Para mí sí, hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando entré…— La carcajada burlesca de Sakura, extrañamente también causó algo de gracia a Sasuke. Pero él sabía disimularlo muy bien.

Una vez listo, Sasuke salió del baño en pantalones cortos, dispuesto a recostarse sobre su suave cama y dormir.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la mano, Sasuke? — preguntó Sakura, quién lo esperaba sentada a los pies de la cama.

Sasuke miró la rápida curación que se hizo en los nudillos— resbalé en el baño. Sólo eso… Ahora, si no es mucha la molestia quiero dormir un poco.

— ¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer mientras?

— Tú no cocinas…— sentenció ácido. No soportaría comer algo rostizado otra vez.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Lo intentaré.

— Sólo pide algo, Sakura.

— Está bien…

La chica desapreció rápidamente por la puerta. Y Sasuke suspiró. Sería difícil tratar de ignorar estas emociones, pero él no podía dejar que ella entre en su vida. No.

No sabiendo que ella lo que busca es su felicidad.

La tarde pasaba lentamente, y Sakura estaba sentada en las escaleras, sin nada que hacer. Como no habían estado en casa por una semana, todo estaba inmaculado y no había nada que limpiar o hacer. Estaba realmente aburrida, y Sasuke roncaba como bestia escaleras arriba. ¡Que envidia!

Quizás ella también durmiera un poco para hacer tiempo…

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación con sigilo. Sasuke se veía tan sereno con la boca abierta y un hilillo de saliva corriendo por su mejilla.

Sakura sonrió con ternura y se acercó a limpiarle. Luego se recostó a su lado y se aferró a él en un abrazo.

Calida. Esa es la palabra que definía su estado en ese momento, aquel instante le parecía tan rememorable que le dio un escalofrío.

Acercó su rostro a Sasuke y lo miró fijo. ¿Estará haciendo bien su trabajo? ¿Sasuke estará siendo feliz?

O quizás ya no pueda hacer nada al respecto… quizás ella ya no fuera un Ángel de la guardia. Y solo estuviera perdiendo su tiempo al intentar hacerlo feliz.

¡Oh! Pero cuanto deseaba hacerlo feliz… verle en el rostro una sonrisa y los ojos brillando de amor. Quería que él cumpliera su propósito en la vida, pero si ella ya no era un ángel ¿Cómo lo haría feliz?

Pobre de él… al tener que soportarla en su casa. No quería ser una carga para Sasuke, al contrario. Deseaba que el le reconociera algo bueno. Y no que él siempre tenga que estarla cuidando. ¡Para eso estaba ella, por todos los cielos!

En ese momento, Sakura decidió darle un giró a su "vida". Buscaría un trabajo y dejaría ser carga para Sasuke.

Silencio… sólo silencio y oscuridad era lo que captaban los sentidos de Sasuke cuando comenzó a despertar. ¡ah! Y calidez.

Movió su cabeza hacia un costado, y observo cuidadoso como Sakura estaba aferrada a él de forma un tanto comprometedora. ¿A que hora ella se había acostado junto a él?

Necesitaba ir al baño. Pero no deseaba despertarla, se veía tan placida.

Sasuke luchaba contra sí para retener los florecientes sentimientos que lo atacaban ese en ese momento, no quería cometer un error. No.

Él no quería comprometerse, no quería enamorarse, no quería dejar su preciada soledad, no quería… nada. Sólo quería ser Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo eso y nada más.

¿Por qué tuvo que llegar ella y alborotar toda su apacible vida.

Y es que nunca antes un sentimiento lo había alterado de tal modo.

Lentamente comenzó a retirar su brazo, en un intento de no despertarla.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Sakura en un bostezo.

— Nada. Sólo necesito ir al baño, duérmete otra vez. — Sasuke aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente.

Una vez que volvió, logró distinguir pese a la oscuridad a Sakura hecha un bollo en la otra esquina de la cama, y él pareció aliviado. Tener que soportarla abrazada a él mientras no dormía sin duda sería un calvario, quizás no tanto por las emociones, si no por sus reacciones masculinas naturales.

Tampoco era que ella le excitara, su cuerpo delgaducho no era precisamente lo que le gustaba. Pero como cualquier hombre; reaccionaba frente a algunos movimientos y expresiones corporales.

Sasuke no hizo más que recostar su cabeza en la almohada, para que Sakura rodara en la cama en su dirección. ¡Que manía tenía la chica con dormir de esa manera!

— Sakura, ¿Podrías soltarme?— se quejó.

— Lo siento, ¿Te molesto? — Sakura de inmediato se alejó de él.

— No somos un matrimonio Sakura, como para dormir abrazados. Por lo demás es extraño que duermas abrazado de alguien a quien conoces desde hace 3 semanas.

— Eso no es cierto…— Dijo un tanto ofendida por las palabras duras de Sasuke. — te conozco desde que naciste. Se todo de ti.

— Estaba hablando por mí. — sentenció y dio por terminada la conversación. Quizás aún pudiera dormir un par de horas.

Sakura quedó en silencio, consternada por las extrañas reacciones que Sasuke estaba teniendo hacia ella. ¿Qué le sucedía? No podía entenderlo.

De seguro ella ya le estaba molestando, odiaba ser una molestia.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a despertar, distinguió el cielo anaranjado común de la tarde. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo y ahora que se sentía descansado, el hambre comenzaba a molestarlo. Por otro lado, no había ni señas de Sakura por ninguna parte en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaría?

Bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras se rascaba su cabeza con pereza. Encontrándose con Sakura sentada en la mesa tomando una taza de té. Pensativa.

No le dio mucha importancia y pasó de largo directo al refrigerador en busca de algo para comer. Sólo encontró un frasco de mermelada de cerezas y saco un unas rebanas de pan de la alacena. Sé preparó el emparedado y lo dejó en la mesa, para después subir nuevamente las escaleras.

Sakura observó curiosa el pequeño aparato que Sasuke traía entre sus manos al bajar. El cuál al parecer era una computadora. Sasuke se sentó junto a su comida, y comenzó a teclear con avidez.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces, Sasuke?— aquella era la primera frase que le dedicaba después del altercado de la tarde.

— Sint unum… Estoy buscando un buen traductor. La frase me suena a latín.

Sakura se levantó de su silla interesada, y se ganó tras de él, apoyada sobre sus hombros para admirar más de cerca la pantalla.

Sasuke no dijo nada sobre la cercanía… ésta vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke ya se encontraba en una buena página que pudiera ayudarle. Ambos expectantes observaban las palabras parpadeantes "traduciendo". Y quedaron perplejos por el resultado.

— Sean uno… — leyeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Y por inercia giraron sus rostros.

El calor de sus respiraciones rebotaban en sus rostros, y sus ojos fijos no se separaban ni distraían. Sólo el silencio los acompañaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó Sakura mentalmente. Mientras su cuerpo aturdido no obedecía a su cerebro. Un extraño retorcijo tomó lugar en su estomago provocando un cosquilleo. Como si algo viviera dentro de ella.

"¡Aléjate, esto está mal!" se retaba a su vez Sasuke. Y lo intentaba. ¡Por Dios que lo intentaba! Pero su cuerpo tampoco le respondía. ¿Qué hacer…?

Esto estaba mal, ¿que pensaría ella, si él solo se acercara diez centímetros más a su rostro? Huiría espantada de seguro.

Sasuke sabía que no debía dejarla entrar a su vida, ella no es para él, ni él para ella.

*…Lamentablemente…


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento la tardanza...

Espero lo disfruten!

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 10**

Sakura fue quien quitó el rostro un tanto contrariada por el reciente acercamiento. Y dió tres pasos hacia atrás, sin quitar la vista ningún momento de Sasuke. Quien la miraba alejarse de él espantada con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó mentalmente Sakura. Aquella sensación de tener algo vivo dentro de ella se había esfumado como el humo.

Sasuke tosió para acabar con el incomodo silencio. — Bien, ahora que ya sabemos lo que significa… trata de recordar algo.

¡Por Dios se sentía un completo imbécil¡ él ya tenía 28 años, no era un crío ni mucho menos, sabía controlarse perfectamente sin dejarse llevar por las hormonas. ¿Debía disculparse por aquello o debería dejarlo pasar?

Pues no me suena a nada. Con esas dos palabras no puedo recordar nada. — ¿Por qué Sasuke hacia como si nada sucediera?

Nuevamente el silencio los inundó. Sasuke trato de mantener la vista en el monitor, abriendo y cerrando paginas mien tras simulaba trabajar en algo. Y Sakura con la mirada en el suelo, de pronto se había sentido apenada.

Sakura…

¡S-Sí!

Miradas profundas, silencio absoluto.

Yo… yo acabo de recordar que hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Sasuke cerró su computador portátil y Sakura solo alcanzó a ver como tomó su chaqueta mientras pronunciaba un escueto "volveré pronto".

¿Que sucedía?, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué esta simple atracción lo estaba volviendo loco? Diablos si hasta casi pudo sentir un leve arrebol en su rostro.

La flacucha chiquilla que encontró en un baldío, quien también dice ser su ángel, y que posee la sonrisa más calida y los ojos mas brillantes… lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

¿Y por que?

Dios si tan sólo fuera mayor, sus complejos morales no lo tendrían de esta forma.

¿Qué caso tiene estar torturándose a su lado? ¡Diablos!

Maldito destino incierto… ¿Por qué le había preparado esta jugarreta tan cruel?

"_Ella no se alejó de inmediato, es mas; se mantuvo fija por más tiempo del necesario"_— recordó su subconsciente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, no necesitaba sentir falsas esperazas en este momento.

Caminó hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a una pequeña plazuela, y decidió sentarse en una banca a pensar. Por que eso era realmente lo que necesitaba, pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, en los sentimientos, en las emociones, en la vida, en el… amor.

En aquél estúpido sentimiento que lo tenía de ésta forma.

¡Mierda!

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe aún retumbaba en la cabeza de Sakura. La mirada perdida de Sasuke al salir aún estaba fija en su mente. Y ella había quedado allí, de pie por mas tiempo de el que ella imaginó.

Su cabeza era una maraña de cosas que no emprendía, cosas que jamás había sentido y que comenzaban a incomodarle. Como la sensación de tener algo vivo dentro de ella — Sakura sujetó su estomago— ese cosquilleo, fue tan… "especial". No era algo molesto, si no que extrañamente le daba una sensación de nerviosismo mezclado con felicidad. ¿Qué emoción era aquella?

De seguro no es ninguna de las que ella conocía.

Sakura no podía evitar pensar en: ¿Por qué siempre lograba que Sasuke se molestara con ella?

Sólo deseaba evitarle los problemas pero se sentía como un imán, los atraía sin siquiera darse cuenta. Por otra parte su subconsciente seguía pensando en las extrañas emociones que agitaban su interior, el tan sólo hecho de pensar en Sasuke, hacia que su estomago hormigueara, su corazón se acelerara y… ¿Qué era eso?

Sakura agitó su cabeza… era muy tarde ya, y Sasuke aun no volvía. Era mejor no pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Quizás le hiciera bien tomar un poco de aire afuera y de paso, esperar la llegada de Sasuke.

-

¡Listo! Se hacia tarde y Sasuke ya lo había decidido… se sacaría todos esos abrumadores sentimientos de él, y de la mejor manera. Le diría a Sakura todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ella era bastante sabia en el tema del amor y esas cosas que él poco comprendía, quizás ella pudiera orientarle y tal vez aclararle que lo que sentía por ella no era más que un "inmenso cariño". Sí, eso haría.

Se levantó con alevosía, sentía el palpitar de su corazón en su garganta y unos nervios inexplicables. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, pero iba a arriesgarse. ¡Debía hacerlo!

El que no arriesga no gana, la vida está llena de misterios y no podía pasarse el tiempo temiendo a lo desconocido. ¿De cuantas cosas me habré perdido por miedo? Se preguntó abrumado.

Sus pasos acelerados retumbaban en el silencio de la noche, su ansiedad y nerviosismo provocaba sequedad en su boca y una exagerada sudoración. Estaba cerca de casa, era sólo cuestión de doblar la esquina y ya.

— Sakura…— pronunció, cuando la vió sentada sujetando sus rodillas en la entrada de su casa. Sus mejillas arreboladas adornaban deliciosamente la cremosa piel de su rostro, y los faroles de la calle formaban sombras que jugueteaban por su cuerpo.

Sasuke quedó de pié en la entrada. Todo el coraje dentro de él, había desaparecido al ver la inocente mirada de Sakura, cargada de preocupación. De seguro la chica le había estado esperando, después de su abrupta salida de casa.

— ¡Sasuke!— le tomó sólo cinco segundos ponerse de pié, al ver a Sasuke aparecer de la nada.

Sakura… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

El tono de Sasuke la preocupó aún más.

Dime…— la boca de Sakura estaba temblorosa. No sabía por que.

Sakura, yo…

¿Sasuke?

Una voz calida, sonó tras la espalda de Sasuke. Una voz familiar… muy familiar.

— ¿Ino?


End file.
